Androids:Rise of the Augment
by Kezzstar
Summary: Melina has been lost since Data died, but now her son and the Augment race need her.  Can she get herself together in order to save them?  Sequel to Androids.  Data/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to "Androids". Doing something different this time-at the end of each chapter, I'm going to write up a bit of the past as well. Let me know if you like it or not.**

* * *

><p><em>Where are you?<em>

_And I'm so sorry._

_I cannot sleep,_

_I cannot dream tonight._

_I need somebody and always,_

_this sick strange darkness,_

_comes creeping on so haunting every time._

_And as I stare I counted,_

_the webs from all the spiders._

_Catching things and eating their insides._

_Like indecision to call you._

_And hear your voice of treason._

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight._

"I Miss You" Blink 182

Three cats lay on the bed. Their names were Spot, Stripes and Noonian. Their human slave was sitting by her window, unable to sleep.

Six years. Six long years since her husband blew himself up to save them all. And she still missed him deeply.

Usually she just drugged herself and sleep would come, but some nights (like the one in question) she simply couldn't.

She would have given anything to see him again.

–

Captain Issac 'Rex' Soong of the U.S.S. Tiberius was busy. He'd just solved a thrilling murder case (Cardassian on Klingon, with Ferengi involvement-very political and very messy) and was looking forward to some Shore Leave.

But first, they had to stop past Omicron Theta. It was that time of year, and Rex wanted to visit his father's grave. After Data had sacrificed himself to save the Federation, Melina had taken a shuttle to try and find what she could of her late husband. His remains lay in a torpedo that sat on the stone slab where he had first been found.

"Enter!" He said, sitting in his Ready Room with a mess all over his desk.

"Hi Rex." Alexander Rozhenko, his best friend and First Officer walked in. Behind him was Rex's Uncle B-4, carrying yet another tray of baked goods-this time gingerbread.

"Would you like a biscuit?" B-4 asked. Rex didn't need to be asked twice.

"Thanks Uncle B!" Rex enjoyed his biscuit immensley. No one cooked like B-4 could. "Did you give one to Uncle Lore?"

"Brother Lore says he is busy. I made some for brother Data, are we going to visit him?" B-4 asked. B-4 was still very primative in many ways, and he still could not grasp that Data was never coming back.

"Yes Uncle B. We're going to visit Dad." Rex said quietly. He looked at the painting on his wall. Data had painted it, and it was the three of them, happy together. Melina had her head rested on Data's chest, and her hand on her son's shoulder. She hadn't looked like that for years, now she looked angry and aloof. Melina had become increasingly volitile since her husband died, and it was beginning to worry Starfleet.

"Anyway." Alexander brought him back to the present. "Admiral Kerrn says he wants to speak to you in private once we return to Earth. I just got the message."

"What the hell does HE want?" Rex growled. He clearly remembered how Kerrn had wanted him removed from his parents, and had made several attempts to have him removed from the Tiberius.

"No idea. Can't be anything good." Alexander remembered as well, as he had been the one who had helped Rex bring Kerrn to justice the first time. The pair had been best friends since.

"Probably another attempt to have me decommissioned." Rex smirked. Alexander laughed, and B-4 tried to smile.

"HEY! Rex! We're at Omicron Theta!" They heard Lore over the comms. After his brother's death, Lore had vowed to change his ways for despite everything, he loved his brothers. He was now the Chief Engineer of the Tiberius.

"Thanks Uncle Lore." Rex replied.

"Hey, the Titan is here too...oh crap." Lore said, seeing something on the scanner he did NOT want to see.

"Please don't tell me." Rex groaned.

"I'm telling you." Lore said. "The Enterprise is here."

"Oh no." Rex's head hit his desk.

–

Picard looked out the window to the planet below. Every year they went to honour Data's memory, and every year a fight broke out within the Soong family.

He had been hoping to get there before the Tiberius arrived, but it was not to be. He prayed that the family would behave for once, but he didn't hold much hope.

Even though it had been six years, Melina still looked haunted. According to Dr. Crusher, she wasn't getting enough sleep, and she was depressed. Worf told him of how he was getting quite close to being seriously injured in their sparring, for Melina was getting more and more violent. It had gotten worse since she'd been demoted from her First Officer position.

She was in no position to command. And Picard doubted she was in any position to really serve either.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Wesley vs Rex and Alexander<strong>

"You two shouldn't be on the Bridge!" Wesley scolded one day as Rex and Alexander examined a nearby planet on the scanner.

"The Captain says we can, so there!" Rex poked his tongue out. "Besides, you're not the boss of us!"

"Yeah!" Alexander stood beside his friend. "You're only an Ensign!"

"You two are going to be in big trouble when the Captain hears about how you've been speaking to me!" Wesley frowned. "You both need firm taking in hand I believe!"

"Oh really?"

Wesley froze. Behind him stood Worf, Beverley, Data and Picard.

"Well, they DO misbehave a fair bit." Wesley stuttered.

"We're kids, duh." Alexander pointed out.

"Well, why don't we see how Mr. Crusher does? I could use a night to myself." Worf said.

"Indeed. Wesley, would you babysit Rex and Alexander tomorrow night?" Data asked.

Wesley grinned.

"No problem." He said confidently.

"Mr. Crusher, if these boys get in ANY trouble tomorrow night, it's YOUR head on the chopping block." Picard warned.

"Yes Sir, they won't be any trouble. I have a perfect plan for them." Wesley said, smirking at the two boys.

The pair groaned.

–

"Now you boys remember to behave for Wesley, okay?" Melina finished adjusting her hair.

"Yes Mum!" Rex said.

"Yes Mrs. Soong." Alexander said.

"If there are any problems, we'll all be at the party in the Holodeck." Worf said, sitting at the table with Data.

"No problem." Alexander grinned. He and Rex sat on the floor playing with Rex's Playstation 360.

There was a knock at the door. Data got up and opened the door for Wesley, who had PADDs full of exercises for the boys to do.

"Have fun!" Data said as the adults left.

Wesley set his PADDs on the table, and turned to the boys.

"Now you two...where the hell are you both?" Wesley roared.

The pair had disappeared.

–

"This is going to make the Captain SO mad!" Alexander grinned.

"And he won't have a CLUE it was us!" Rex set the finishing touches to their trap.

Wesley shot around the corner and saw the boys outside of the Captain's quarters.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wesley ran towards the Captain's door, and smacked headfirst into it. Not only that, but Rex's trap went off as well, leaving Wesley covered in flour.

The door opened and Picard poked his head out.

"WESLEY! I thought you were supposed to keep these boys under control!" He roared.

"I'm sorry Sir!" Wesley stammered.

"The three of you get out of my sight!" Picard yelled. The three scooted back to Soong family quarters.

"Now, we're going to do some study!" Wesley commanded to the two boys.

"I don't want to!" Rex pouted.

"Issac Holmes Soong!" Wesley growled. "Wait...where's Alexander?" He looked around, before noticing Rex had run off too. "YOU TWO!"

–

"Wesley, if you're going to be babysitting, you need to keep your charges under control. I can't have kids roaming around Engineering." Geordi scolded Wesley as he shooed all three boys out of Engineering.

"I am sorry Sir." Wesley sighed. "Wait...where did they go now?"

Geordi watched as Wesley ran off to try and find Rex and Alexander.

–

"How did things go?" Melina asked as she and Data walked back in. Both boys were sound asleep in Rex's room.

"I am NEVER babysitting again!" Wesley stormed out.

Both Melina and Data laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so we all know, I mention the Brisbane Lions team as Brisbane Lions/Brisbane Bears/Fitzroy Lions because in 1996/7 the Brisbane Bears and the Fitzroy Lions merged to create my most favourite team ever, the Brisbane Lions (who just got flogged tonight by the new team on the block). Yes, I love my footy (to the point where I have the team logo tattooed on me permanently), and yes, I will use any means possible to give the game a free plug.**

* * *

><p>Rex laid the flowers on the torpedo coffin, and went to stand back with Lore, B-4, Alexander and Artim. They stood in silence for a minute, before B-4 said:<p>

"Where is brother Data?"

"He's busy. We'll just leave this stuff here and he'll get it." Lore said kindly. His heart broke for his older brother, who couldn't understand that their youngest sibling was gone for good. '_Oh brother. We miss you so much._'

"Thank you Father. We will never forget your sacrifice. You will never know how much you really meant to us. We love you." Rex gave a small speech.

"He would be so proud of you." Lore put his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"REXIE!"

Rex's heart rose and sank at the same time as he saw his mother rushing towards him. He hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mum." He smiled. Behind her were Geordi, Picard, Riker, Deanna, Beverley, Wesley and Worf.

"Father." Alexander greeted the older Klingon.

"Son." Worf nodded. Both smiled at each other.

"I can't believe it's been this long." Melina sighed, looking at the coffin.

The Soong androids wisely said nothing. Riker put a hand on Melina's shoulder.

"I know it's been hard for you." He said.

Melina looked away, her old Augment pride dead and buried.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

Rex couldn't take much more.

"MUM! It's been SIX YEARS. How do you think Dad would feel if he saw you now?" He blurted out angrily. "Don't you think we all miss him? Not a day goes by where I don't wish he was still here! But I still go on!"

"You don't understand anything!" Melina fired back.

Lore groaned. "Here we go again."

"YOU shut up! You tried to kill him yourself a few times!" Melina shot angrily. B-4 looked scared at the fight.

"You know what? I'm not putting up with this, Rex to Tiberius, five to beam up." Rex slapped his communicator in rage. Soon, the boys were back on their ship. Rex stormed off to his quarters, with B-4 and Lore close behind. Artim and Alex went to the Bridge, both quite sad for their dear friend.

–

"Melina, please." Picard tried to reason with the irate widow. "I know you're still grieving but you really do need to learn to control yourself!"

"YOU have no idea!" Melina cried.

"Melina!" Picard grabbed her. "Please, calm down."

"How can I when my own son disrespects me so?" Melina started crying. Picard held her tightly.

"Sshh." He shushed her softly. He rocked her gently as she sobbed, feeling her warmth against his.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll try to improve." Melina finally pulled away.

"I'm always here to talk." Picard held her hand.

Melina nodded. "May I go to my quarters Sir?"

"Dismissed Commander." Picard said softly. He sighed as she walked off, wishing she'd stay.

Melina made it to her quarters, and got herself a vanilla thickshake from the replicator. She sipped in silence for a few minutes, thinking of days gone by, when Geordi stopped past.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things didn't go so well on the planet." He put a hand on her shoulder as she sat at the table. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Geordi, really." Melina sighed as he sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Listen if there is anything, anything at all I can do for you, please tell me." Geordi stroked her face.

"I'm a tough girl Geordi. I'll manage." Melina smiled weakly. "I just need to rest."

"Okay then. I'm always here if you need to talk."

They both got up, and Geordi hugged her.

–

The Tiberius made it's way into Spacedock. Rex was happy to be back on Earth after the yearly fight with his mother. He knew it was harsh of him, but enough was enough. What happened to her Augment pride?

He wandered to the Spacedock transporter, ready to be beamed home.

"246 Jonathan Brown Road, Brisbane Australia thanks." He told the Transporter Clerk.

"Yes Captain Soong." The Clerk replied.

Rex grinned. He would be just in time for a thrilling match between his beloved Hawthorn Hawks and the Western Bulldogs (Yes, Melina was furious, given that the Brisbane Lions/Brisbane Bears/Fitzroy Lions had been the family team for 400 years!). Maybe Alexander would join him, the Klingons loved Aussie Rules Football for it's fast pace and hard knocks.

But Rex wasn't transported home. Instead, he was transported into a warehouse with about forty other people.

"What the-?" Rex cried. Then he saw Kerrn's face on a screen on one of the walls.

"I am sorry Captain that you had to find out this way. Meet your fellow Augments, a failed experiment of the Federation." Kerrn smirked.

"Augments?" Rex looked around. "You mean..."

"Yes. We had fifty embroyos left over. Ten died. The rest are what you see before you. Part positronic, part genicially engineered human." Kerrn told him. "The day James Drowse was cleared of genetic engineering was the day we started."

"That's why you cleared Grandfather, was so that you would have no legal preceedance stopping you from creating slaves!" Rex roared in fury.

"Yes. But unfortunately, it didn't work out. While your Uncle's method of converting organic brains into positronic ones worked, it didn't wipe their strong inclination towards disobedience. So all of you are going to be wiped out. Your mother will be told it was a transporter accident, and when she dies, the Federation will be clear of your kind." Kerrn said with triumph.

"You bastard. How the hell did you get approval to do this?" Rex growled.

"Let's just say it was kept under wraps from a LOT of people." Kerrn said.

"You went behind the Federation's back."

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

Rex slumped against a wall. Fury ran through his veins. How could they do this?

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: "In Theory" Advice<strong>

"Captain. I am seeking advice in how to..."

"Yes, I've heard Data. And I would be delighted to offer any advice I can on understanding women. When I have some I'll let you know." Picard walked off, not really needing to get involved.

Melina smirked, and went back to her work.

"Doctor-,"

"Data, forget it." Melina interrupted.

"You do not wish to give me advice?"

"No more than you seem to want to give me the time of day. My shift is over, am I dismissed Sir?" Melina snapped.

Data was quite taken aback.

"You are...dismissed?" He said.

"Thank you. Good night Sir." She stormed off.

"Data, are you sure it was wise to take up a relationship with another woman when the one you already have is on quite shaky ground?" Worf asked.

"I do not understand why the Doctor is angry with me." Data told him. "She has not called me 'Sir' since she was a Cadet."

Worf sighed.

"Maybe you should try talking to her?" He suggested.

"I have tried, but she evades all my attempts." Data replied.

"Try harder." Worf said.

Data looked confused, but nodded anyway and left the Bridge to go and see Jenna.

Worf shook his head.

"Stupid droid doesn't have a clue." He chuckled to himself.

"Don't you feel bad for Melina?" Riker asked.

"She knew what she was doing when she became involved with Data." Worf said.

"I don't think she quite planned on getting emotionally attached though." Riker thought aloud. "She hasn't told him has she?"

"No, and I don't think she will while he seems to be interested in Lieutenant D'Sora." Worf pointed out.

"Poor Melina." Riker sighed.

"Poor me! You should have seen what she did to me last night! Anyone would think I was trying to steal her household!" Worf cried, showing Riker the marks.

"Get over it!" Riker scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we were once rulers of the world?" One of the Augments, a man named Joh asked.

"Our kind, yes. My mother is a partial clone of the man who once ruled a quarter of Earth." Rex told them. "And I refuse to let this murder happen. Q! Q!" He tried calling for his species benefactor again.

His fury began to grow. How could they betray them after all they had done for the Federation? Rex had to remind himself that Starfleet probably knew nothing of this, and if they did, there would be hell to pay for Kerrn and his cronies.

"This isn't fair!" One of the Augments cried out. She was a small woman, but she looked deadly. Her name was Leah. "I won't stand for this! I won't I won't I WON'T!"

Rex grimaced. "Then I need you to help me find a way out of here. We're ten times stronger and smarter than them, surely we can do it!"

"Then what?" Another Augment asked.

"Ceti Alpha V." Rex muttered. "It's the only place I know where we could survive and they would refuse to follow."

"How would we survive?" Another Augment snapped. His name was Tobias.

"Khan survived there, so will we." Rex said with determination. "We'll steal the Tiberius."

"Your arms!" Joh cried. "What are they doing?"

"You're...I thought only Mum could do this!" Rex looked at his electrified arms. The electricity spread throughout his body, he was a walking weapon!

'_So it WASN'T her Borg implants. It was the combination of Augment and positronic. I wonder if Grandfather Soong planned this?_' Rex thought.

"We are the Augment! See our power? Now let's get out of here!" Rex roared, slamming his empowered body against one of the fortified walls.

–

"Transporter accident? I don't think so." Alexander scanned around for any positronic signals.

"I feel like I'm twelve and on the Ba'ku planet again." Artim sighed. "If we find him, we run."

"He'll have a plan Artim, no doubt about that." Alexander continued to work. "If I know that man, and I know him very VERY well, he'll have planned somewhere for us to hide."

"Got something...a lot of somethings...forty-one positronic signals!" Artim cried.

"No way. They can't disassemble him, he's part organic and would be killed. There's forty more of his kind on the Starbase!" Alexander surmised in awe.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go!"

The two men armed themselves, ready to save their captain and best friend.

–

How many years had they sat in Ten Forward? How many years would she now sit alone?

Melina looked out the window into the cold emptiness of space. Her life was cold and empty now, she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. They were right of course, she needed to move on, but how could she when she had loved him so much? He had been her closest friend.

"Hey Melina." Geordi sat down in Data's old place. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." Melina continued to stare out of the windows.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You have to talk to someone. Maybe see the counsellor?"

"I'm fine Geordi."

"No you're not. You used to be a proud warrior, but now you're just violent and want to hurt people."

"Forget it Geordi."

"I won't forget it! You're dangerously close to being decommissioned."

"That's none of your business Geordi."

"Data asked me to look after you."

Melina stood up. "I'm able to take care of myself." She snapped. She walked out of Ten Forward and decided to head to Stellar Cartography and do some catalogue work.

Soon she was joined by Picard.

"I hear you were a bit angsty in Ten Forward." He said off-handedly. Melina said nothing. Picard sighed.

"The crew is worried about you Commander. _I'm_ worried about you." Picard took her hand. "Please Melina, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Melina told him, pulling her hand away.

"Melina, you're risking your career over a man who gave his life for yours! Your happiness was paramount to Data!" Picard cried.

"What is it to you?" Melina fired.

"I care about you." Picard said softly.

Melina walked out of Stellar Cartography. Picard sighed deeply. He was developing feelings for his former First Officer.

He wasn't the only one. Geordi sat alone in Ten Forward, shaking his head sadly. How could he help her if she wouldn't let him try?

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Lessons in Love<strong>

"You would think," Melina said, pulling a bunch of loose cables out from the console in Stellar Cartography. "That they'd use control cards for something like this. But noooooo, cables cables cables! And what happens when there's a Tribble infection? Cables get DESTROYED by the little bastards!"

"My dear, you are whining." Data said, trying to get the large monitor working again.

"I am not!"

"Dear, the pitch, volume and tempo of your vocabulary suggests that you are." Data told her.

"No one likes a smartarse darling." Melina started replacing chewed cables.

Data twitched slightly.

"One day you'll learn to be a smartarse on purpose." Melina smiled up at him.

"That sounds rather interesting." Data said.

Melina got up. Grabbing some more cables off the table, she turned to her new boyfriend.

"By the way, are we going to the dance tonight?" She asked.

"I believe so. My research suggests that dancing is a part of a romantic relationship." Data replied.

"Let me guess, you know just about every dance ever invented." Melina chuckled.

"I have familiarized myself with them all, yes." Data said with a touch of pride.

"Oh really? Care to show me?" Melina put the cables down.

"Of course." Data grabbed her hands and got into position for a basic waltz. Melina grinned.

"Yes, you'd stand like this if you were dancing for competition. If you're dancing with a lover however..."

Melina pushed her body closer to his, lowered his hand along her back, and rested her hand near his neck.

"My dear, this is not the best pose for dancing." Data protested.

"No, but it's the perfect position for love." Melina kissed him. His hand released hers and wrapped itself around her waist, drawing her closer.

"We'd better get back to work." Melina whispered as she drew back for breath.

"Later." He murmured back, kissing her neck and pushing her against the console.

"You've been reading up on sexuality haven't you?" Melina chuckled softly. Her lips met his again and the kissing grew stronger.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping, followed by: "Commander Data, report!"

Steller Cartography was soon finished after that!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in agony. Exercise hurts. Sorry it's been a while, but I've had work and cleaning to do.**

* * *

><p>"You're falling in love with Melina? Jean-Luc, are you nuts?" Captain Riker laughed as the pair spoke over the comms. "You might as well have dated Data!"<p>

"Yes, well, we all know the lover he managed to become in the end." Picard chuckled. "But Will, in all seriousness, I don't know what to do. She's so vunerable."

"Leave her be, she'll get over it." Riker said.

"Will,she's had years to get over it and she hasn't shown any signs that she's going to!" Picard cried.

"You've never been married." Riker pointed out.

"Where have I heard that before?" Picard groaned. Riker chuckled.

"Hang in there old boy, you'll live."

–

"Guinan, I don't know if it's right for me to be having these feelings. Data trusted me." Geordi sighed into his Gorn whiskey.

"You can't help it Geordi." Guinan wiped down the bench. "And I know Data would be okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He trusted you to take care of her."

"I really don't know Guinan."

"Data couldn't control his emotion, what chance do you have?"

"That's different, they had a geniune connection. I don't think Melina would ever give me a chance."

"Who knows, you might get lucky."

–

"WHERE IS MY NEPHEW?" Lore slammed Kerrn against a wall in the Admiral's office.

"Like I'd tell a computer like you." Kerrn smirked.

"Kerrn, I am warning you, do not mess with my family!" Lore growled angrily.

"Shall I give him a cookie?" Asked B-4 innocently.

"You might have to." Lore glowered at the Admiral.

"Cookies?" Kerrn scoffed.

"Colon cleansers!" B-4 smiled.

Kerrn turned white.

–

"This way!" Alexander and Artim ran down a corridor, phasers set to stun. The tricorders were useless unless they were less than 100 metres away from the Augments.

Suddenly Artim came to a halt, with Alexander crashing into his back.

"What?" The Klingon growled.

"I hear Lore and B-4!" Artim said.

"You go get them, I'll find Rex." Alexander decided.

"Right."

The gave the secret Triad handshake (given they were in their early teens when the three went to the Academy, I think you can forgive them for still having a handshake) and separated to save their friend.

Artim followed the yelling until he found Lore and B-4 trying to get information out of Kerrn.

"Mind if I help?" Artim chuckled. "Alexander's sorta found Rex."

"He couldn't have! There are scramblers all over the place!" Kerrn roared.

They heard a loud explosion coming from nearby.

–

"So THAT is why I was able to pick up a positronic signal. You've powered up!" Alexander laughed as Rex burst out of a wall in front of him.

"Wha-?" Rex's world was spinning after headbutting the wall so many times.

"Nevermind, we need to get all of these people out of here." Alexander peered though the hole Rex had left. Forty pairs of eyes stared back at him, all of them powerful enough to worry the Federation if they got loose.

"Get the Tiberius ready, we're heading to the Ceti Alpha system." Rex shook his dizziness off.

"Why the hell there?" Alexander ran alongside his friend, the Augments following.

"Because if they think we're going to waste away on a dying planet, they'll be more likely to let us alone."

"There are no dying planets in the Ceti Alpha system though!"

"The Federation doesn't know that-yet!"

They ran into Artim and the androids, and together they all boarded the Tiberius and ran, with most of Starfleet hot on their tails.

–

"Why would he steal the Tiberius?" Picard mused.

"Because of the Augments." Melina said.

They were in the Briefing Room, after Starfleet had ordered them to intercept the Tiberius.

"Augments?" Geordi asked.

"There were fifty embryos when my father was aquitted. They've turned those embryos into part-Androids like Rex." Melina said. "I don't know how he found out about them though."

"And how do you know about this?" Tim, who was now First Officer, glared at his rival.

"I don't, I'm guessing, but I'm willing to bet I'm right!" Melina growled back.

"At ease you two!" Picard snapped. "I'm sorry Commander, but we're going to have to stop him."

"You're going to wipe out a whole race." Melina was livid. "Just because you don't like their origins."

"It's not about wiping out a race!" Picard protested.

"Unfortunately Sir, it sounds a lot like the Federation wants the Augments to disappear." Geordi said.

"I know. We have to do what we can to stop that from happening." Picard sighed. "Melina, we need to find Rex."

"Check the Nebulas around the place, he's probably hiding out until the coast is clear." Melina relented.

Picard looked at her, but she wouldn't return the gaze. His heart ached for her, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her it was okay.

Geordi looked at his hands. Nothing was going right for the poor woman. Nothing.

'_I'm sorry Data. It looks like there isn't much I can do._'

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Poker<strong>

"You want me to WHAT?" Melina cried.

"I would be most pleased if you would join us for our weekly Poker game. It will be good for your career progression." Data told her while they were busy recalibrating the scanners.

"But I've never played Poker in my life!" Melina protested.

"It is a simple game, and I would be able to teach you."

"Data, I'm busy tonight."

"That's an order Ensign."

"You're WHAT?"

–

"Poker is a game of deception." Data explained.

"I'm stuffed." Melina groaned.

Her face continued to fall as Data explained the game, from betting to card combinations. There was so much to remember, not to mention hiding her emotions which had always been a challenge for her.

Soon enough, the others arrived. Melina sat between Data and Geordi, feeling quite out of her depth. They were all officers, all older and they all knew each other well. She was an outsider, and she felt like she shouldn't be there.

Data dealt the first hand. A seven, a two, a three, a King and a nine.

Next hand was almost as bad. An ace, a six, an eight, a Jack and a three.

Melina groaned as her pile of chips slowly disappeared into nothing.

"I hate this game." She muttered.

She stayed back afterwards to help Data put everything away.

"You did not do as bad as you think." Data told her.

"Data, I suck, okay?" Melina sighed. "Maybe you ought to find a new way for me to expand my social skills."

"You need to learn the mechanics of the game, then you will be fine." Data said.

Melina desperately wanted to let him know that she thought Poker was a complete waste of time and energy, and that he could shove it up his positronic backside. Instead, she sighed.

"I'm going to bed, I've had enough."

"Doctor-," Data started, but she was gone.

–

"I think this might be a more suitable activity for you." Data took Melina to Worf's quarters.

"Mok'bara classes?" Melina asked.

"It's simpler than Poker." Data replied.

"Ah, Data. This must be Ensign Drowse." Worf looked down at Melina, who tried to hide her fear.

'_This will be easy, you were an ace at martial arts at the Academy!_'

"All new students must spar with me first." Worf told her.

Melina nearly fainted. Data pushed her forward.

"Please come to the ring." Worf lead her to a blue mat, big enough for two to fight.

"Good luck." Data said as Melina faced her opponent.

"When I get out of Sickbay.." Melina threatened.

"Begin!" Worf cried, rushing at her.

Melina was unprepared, and threw her arm forward to stop him. In one movement however, she had thrown him out of the ring.

"What the-?" One of the Lieutenants cried.

"That's impossible. I was top of the dojo at Starfleet and even I couldn't do that!" Riker roared.

Melina looked at Worf, who got up.

"I'm sorry." Melina stammered. Worf glowered at her.

"We try again." He said. This time, both were ready. Worf threw a few punches which were blocked, and finally connected with Melina's jaw.

Melina stumbled a little, but was otherwise fine.

"No way." Riker gasped.

Melina inhaled heavily. She aimed a punch right at Worf's chest, which sent him rolling out of the ring again.

Data was quite shocked. He helped Worf up.

"I did not realise she was that strong." He told the Klingon, who was quite enraged.

He flew at Melina, and succeeded in knocking her off her feet. She was about to get up, when a good kick to the ribs sent her flying.

She landed against the wall. She hurt like anything, but still managed to stand.

And at that moment, Data first saw the smirk, the look of complete conifidence that he would come to know and love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Background: Collingwood are the most hated team in the AFL. Their supporters are feral and are a poor reflection on humanity. Unfortunately, Collingwood own the last Grand Final. However, last night they got beaten, so all is right with the world. Tonight, my Lions are probably going to get thrashed by Collingwoods hated enemy Essendon. Oh well. :-(**

* * *

><p>"If only the Genesis planet was still here." Artim groaned as the Tiberius hid in the Mutara Nebula.<p>

"It would more than likely be inhabited already." Rex pointed out.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Tobius groaned.

"As long as it takes." Rex told him. He looked at the viewscreen.

"Oh shit." Sounding suspiciously like his father, Rex laid eyes on the U.S.S. Collingwood, as the viewscreen flickered dangerously.

"They haven't seen us! Fire!" Tobius ordered.

"NO!" Rex stopped Armada, the woman at the Tiberius weapons console. "Tobius, our weapons capability is not enough to disable the Collingwood. We are no match for them."

"Coward." Tobius sneered.

"If wanting to save the life of every person on this ship is cowardice, than I am quite happy to be as such." Rex replied.

"Yes Data." Alexander muttered under his breath to Artim. Both of them giggled.

"I heard that." Rex said loudly.

Suddenly the Collingwood was fired upon.

"Who the-the Klingons!" Leah cried.

Rex turned to look at Alexander.

"What? I spoke to Dad, who got on to Martok, who was happy to give us a hand." He shrugged.

"When were you going to tell me?" Rex asked.

"Uh..."

"This is Martok of the Klingon Empire. We are here to aid the Augment people in their quest for freedom." They heard the voice of the Klingon Chancellor of the High Council.

"Your Honour, the Augment race is forever in your debt!" Rex replied. "May our alliance bring much honour to the Klingon Empire!"

–

"You did WHAT?" Picard roared.

"The Klingon Empire sees great benefit in having the Augments as allies. After all, the power of their matriarch is legendary." Worf smiled politely at Melina, who shrugged.

They were back in the Briefing Room, and Starfleet was NOT happy about what Worf had done.

"The Federation were HOPING to keep this under wraps until a solution had been found." Tim sighed.

"So they were going to blow my people up and pretend they never existed." Melina scowled.

"Last time I checked, YOU were human." Tim fired.

"Last time I checked, I was genetically engineered and part positronic, just like my people are!"

"Tim, drop it!" Picard growled. "How long until we reach the Mutara Nebula?"

"The Mutara...oh no!" Melina groaned.

"What?" Worf asked.

"He's heading to Ceti Alpha V." Melina slumped back in her chair. "Even though Q has everything arranged!"

"What does Q have to do with any of this?" Dr. Crusher snapped.

"He promised to help us." Melina said flatly.

"You should have known better than to trust that wretched being." Worf pointed out.

"Q! Q get here at once!" Picard roared angrily.

"Good lord Captain! Some of us are busy!" Q appeared in a flash of light.

"You went back on your word." Melina got up, staring accusingly at Q.

"Not at all, I promised to help the Augment race if they needed it, and so far they don't. You should have more confidence in your boy Mrs. Soong." Q smirked. "He has chosen his friends wisely, planned well, and is a natural born leader. He doesn't break under pressure like his mother does."

"What was that?" Melina went to fly at Q, but was held back by Picard.

"At first, it appears that Issac has a personality much like your own. A quick temper, a smart mouth, and arrogant as anything. But look deeper. He has his fathers ambition, his fathers logic, his fathers ability to earn peoples trust. He has the same focus on his goals, the same want to be more than what he is." Q laughed. "If you were the dead one, Data wouldn't be an emotional wreck. He'd miss you dearly, and the pain would be horrendous, but he'd still function. Not like you. You've been demoted, you've injured your crewmates, you put them in danger by operating this ship half-asleep! If Data saw you right now..."

"Shut up Q." Picard warned angrily.

"Where is your Augment pride now Melina? Or were you only strong when you had your husband to hold you up? You're pathetic." Q disappeared.

Melina stormed out of the Briefing Room and went to her quarters. How dare he? HOW DARE HE?

"Melina."

She spun around. There stood Data, looking sadly at her.

"No. You're not real. You're one of Q's tricks!" She growled.

"Melina, please listen to me." Data walked up to her. "You have to stop this."

"Go away." Melina turned her back on him. His cold hand touched her shoulder, and she shivered with the memory.

"You are more than this." He whispered. "Don't let my death ruin you."

She turned around and accepted his embrace.

"I miss you."

And with those last words, he was gone. Melina's arm felt strange, as if she was being pulled towards space. Her heart skipped a beat.

"His brain is still out there...and someone has reactivated him!" She gasped.

–

With their Klingon friends and the Enterprise escorting them, the Tiberius made it to the Ceti Alpha system, with the wounded Collingwood not far behind.

"It's a desolate wasteland. I don't know how you plan to survive." Picard spoke to Rex in Ten Forward.

Melina was leaning against the wall in her old position, smirking.

"We are the Augment Captain. I really doubt we'll have much trouble." She said.

"What about food, water, shelter?" Tim sneered. He was furious he'd been demoted and Melina re-instated as First Officer.

"I spoke to Q. There were already numerous valuable mineral stores on the planet, and there are huge water reservours under the surface. It will take a bit of work, but we can terraform the planet to our needs." Melina smirked.

"Are you sure you want to stay aboard the Enterprise though Mum?" Rex asked.

"Yes Rexie. Consider me an Ambassador to the Federation if you will." Melina ruffled her sons hair. The pair had made up their quarrel.

"Your Majesty! We've reached the Ceti Alpha system!" Joh appeared, bowing low.

"Your Majesty?" Geordi couldn't help but chortle.

"I'll be there soon Joh. Tell my Uncles that Mum will be staying with Starfleet." Rex replied.

"Tell the Dukes that Queen Mother will stay aboard the Enterprise. Got ya." Joh scampered off to inform Lore and B-4.

"Queen Mother?" Picard asked.

The whole Ten Forward erupted into laughter. Melina looked out of the window into the wide expanse of space, her heart aching.

'_Data, where are you?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Disco<strong>

"You're not going to the dance?" Riker was shocked.

"Not with you anyway." Troi replied smugly.

"Who you going with?"

"Worf."

"WHAT?"

Data and Melina listened to the exchange while they were busy scanning for M-Class planets. Melina sighed.

"I wish I could go." She lamented. "But I'm stuck on duty."

"I am not going either." Data said in an effort to cheer her up.

"What about D'Sora?"

"Our relationship ended, remember?"

"Still couldn't hurt to try for the rebound eh?" Melina chuckled. "Nevermind."

"My research has led me to the conclusion that 'rebound' relationships have a very low chance of long-term success." Data replied.

"So you're not into flings then?" Melina said, setting another scan pattern into the computer.

"No. I believe that a proper long-term relationship is a much more beneficial use of my time." Data said.

Melina smiled, turning back to her work.

–

"97152765 bottles of Romulan Ale in subspace, 97152765 bottles of Romulan Ale..." Melina sang dejectedly to herself. "You take one out, pass it around and hope Starfleet doesn't catch you, 97152764 bottles of Romulan Ale in subspace..."

"Good evening Melina."

Melina nearly jumped out of her seat.

"DATA!" She roared. "You scared me!"

"I do apologise. I thought you might like some company." Data sat down next to her.

"Thanks Data." Melina smiled, her heart still racing.

"Would you like some music?" Data asked.

"Yes please!" Melina perked up.

The music from the disco soon filtered through to the Bridge, where the pair sat watching the scanners together.

"This is great." Melina grinned. "Data, you're the best."

Data felt quite pleased with himself!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Yes. My team got whumped. By the team I chose for Data no less. I think I need a hug.**

* * *

>The Tiberius landed heavily on Ceti Alpha V next to the old shipping containers that once housed Khan. They were still standing, although part of the top of one had collapsed.<p><p>

"Starfleet shipping, made to last." Artim laughed.

The sandstorm made exploration almost impossible. Rex sat in his Ready Room with Leah, Joh, Artim, Alexander and a rather large Augment named Cerberus.

"How are scans going?" Rex asked.

"Poorly Your Majesty. We can acertain though that the underground water caverns were once part of an ocean that covered roughly 60% of the planet." Leah told him.

"Is there any place where the ground is weak enough to start digging and bring that water back to the surface? It would go a long way to stopping the storms." Rex asked

"Duke Lore and Duke B-4 are in a shuttle searching now." Joh said.

"Excellent. How are supplies so far?"

"They'll hold for another two years." Leah said.

"Ceti Alpha Eels?"

"We're finding them and wiping them out as we find them. There aren't many though, most have been starved off from lack of humans." Cerberus said.

"Anything worth looking at on any of the other planets in the system?"

"Ceti Alpha Prime has large amounts of iron ore and dilithium scattered in pockets all over the planet. Ceti Alpha II is a waste. Ceti Alpha III has precious stones that we can use to trade for supplies until we get established, and Ceti Alpha IV is also useless." Artim informed him.

"How many shuttles do we have?"

"Three." Alexander said.

"Can we get one to Ceti Alpha Prime?"

"Easily, especially with the dilithum stored in the planet." Artim looked at his notes.

"Send Tobias out. Should be a good assignment for him." Rex chuckled. Leah smiled at her King, obviously smitten.

"I'll get right on it." She said.

"Alex, Artim, I'm guessing you two will want to go back to your home planets?" Rex asked his two best friends.

"I'm stationed here by the Klingon Empire as an Ambassador." Alexander smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"The Ba'ku are happy for me to come and go as I please. They are very interested in the birth of a young race." Artim grinned.

"Then let's get to work." Rex stood up.

"We are standing on the threshold of a new beginning. We are the first of many, the dawn of a new being. Our history begins now, with the actions we take today defining the path of our people for centuries to come.

"We are more than the old Augment tyrants of Earth. We have our own world to establish and rule. Remember our Augment pride, but don't let it overcome you. We are the Augment Nations!"

–

The Borg. They were everywhere. She could see their hollow eyes, their dead expressions. She could hear their voices in her head.

In HIS head.

-_Are you alright?_-

-I am functional.-

-_You know what I mean._-

-They have not broken me yet.-

-_Where are you?_-

-I do not know. I can barely hear them.-

-_Probably a good thing._-

-I feel.-

-_What do you feel?_-

-I feel.-

-_Please tell me._-

-Scared.-

Melina woke up with a jolt as she landed on the floor next to her bed. She looked at her clock. Two hours until her shift.

She got dressed and grabbed herself a warm milk and french toast for breakfast. She thought longingly of B-4's breakfasts, he knew how to do things replicators had no clue about.

Her thoughts continued on to the Augment Nations. It had only been a few months, yet they had already brought the planets water supply back to the surface. Where Ceti Alpha VI had been was an asteroid belt, where they were now establishing a Starbase. Mining on Ceti Alpha Prime was well underway, with the Federation considering doing trade with the Augment Nations.

Q of course insisted on trying to take credit for everything, which annoyed Rex no end. Picard found it hilarious (I think he was just happy Q wasn't annoying HIM anymore!) and Melina thought the whole argument was the stupidest thing since Datas attempt to run a Caucus race (don't ask. Just do not ask).

Finally, she washed down the last mouthful of french toast with a gulp of milk, and got up to go for a walk. She thought of her dream. It was a similar dream every night, where she seemed to enter Datas mind. She could see what he saw, feel what he felt.

She wondered how the hell the Borg had gotten a hold of his positronic brain and put him back together. She wondered how the hell she was able to get into his thoughts.

To her fury, she was about to find out.

****

* * *

><strong>Memories: You had to ask...<strong>

"Life," Melina said as she and Data walked towards Ten Forward after helping the Captain negotiate a treaty between two warring colonies. "Is like a Caucus race."

"A Caucus race?" Data asked. "A race with no rules and no winner, created by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll in his book 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland."

"Yes, a Caucus race." Melina said decidedly. "No winner, no rules, no defined path."

"Curious. Have you ever run a Caucus race?" Data asked.

"Nope." The pair walked into Ten Forward and headed to their usual table. "Why?"

"Then you have no frame of reference for your hypothosis." Data pointed out.

"Data...fine, I'll give you that one." Melina groaned, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

–

"Excuse me!" Yet another crewmember bolted past Melina as she went for her morning walk. She'd already passed Tim, Sarah, Troi and Riker, and she was wondering what on EARTH was going on.

"Polywater intoxication perhaps?" She thought aloud as she walked past Sick Bay. As she passed the door, she nearly got taken out by Dr. Crusher.

"YIKES!" Melina cried. "Doctor what the smeg is going on?"

"Caucus race!" She replied.

"Cau...cus...race...oh lord." Melina facepalmed.

It got worse. Walking towards the Bridge, she saw Riker and Picard jogging together in tights and sweat-bands.

"Let me guess-Caucus race?" Melina groaned.

"No, fitness kick!" Riker replied as he ran past.

Finally, she found Data and Geordi running past Engineering.

"I'm not going to ask." Melina sighed.

"I have proven your hypothosis." Data said. "Life is more like a Caucus race than I think you realised."

"How?" Melina asked.

"No rules, no winner, running into different people, having people run with you, and then having people take a different direction to you." Data pointed out.

Melina smiled.

'_Ah well, if you can't beat them, join'em!_'

Melina started jogging alongside her best friend, and together they both started singing the 'Lobster Quadrille'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate shinsplints. And cats who look over your shoulder while you're typing. I bet he's reading every freaking word. Aren't you Bastet? Yeah, I just went off on a tangent there. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"And it took you nearly seven years to finally tell us that the Borg are HERE?" Picard yelled furiously.<p>

"Not 'here' per se, still scouting the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant." The Ferengi captain looked sheepish.

"What took you so long?" Melina asked smirking, in her usual pose against the Brig wall. They had found the Ferengi harrassing villiagers in a remote colony for their precious stones.

"We...sort of stole something from the Federation seven years ago." The Ferengi stammered. "When that Reman dork blew up..."

In the blink of an eye, Melina had the Ferengi up against the wall.

"You took my husbands brain." She growled.

"Oh boy." The Ferengi groaned. "We didn't know, we thought it was scrap!"

"Liar!" She hissed.

"You had better tell us where his brain is, or else she might get a wee bit angry." Picard warned with a small smile. He wasn't too bothered about what happened to the idiot.

"When we were attacked by the Borg...they took it and left us be." The Ferengi told them, eyes darting with fear.

"She's angry." Geordi laughed. "See you two later."

"TWO? You're not-CAPTAIN!" The Ferengi cried as Picard and Geordi left Melina to do her worst.

–

"Dad's alive?"

Rex froze when he heard the news. He finally sat at his throne and pondered the news.

"I know." Lore said. "I..."

B-4 looked back and forth between the two of them. "Where is Brother Data?" He asked.

Lore sighed.

"Come on Brother, I'll try to explain it to you." He took B-4 away, leaving Rex to his thoughts.

"Wait."

The pair stopped.

"Go get Leah for me."

"No problem." Lore nodded.

Leah soon walked in.

"Sire?" She asked hopefully. He was so handsome, so unbelievably attractive.

"I need you to start building ships. I don't care how. Start our space program!" Rex commanded.

Leah bit back her disappointment.

"Yes Sire." She left.

–

99. 100. Melina smirked after doing one hundred pushups with her right arm (show off ain't she?).

She showered, letting the feeling of the warm droplets rush through her system. She held her positronic left arm in front of her, feeling its strength.

Slowly, she felt the strength slip through her body. She felt the positronic tendrils slowly work their way into the rest of her body, rejuvinating her, repairing her. Then she felt them receede.

It was a great way to keep herself looking and feeling 24 years old. She smirked as she rubbed the soap over her body.

-Melina.-

Oh no.

-Melina!-

The shower started fading in and out. She could see her ugly face, the face of the Borg Queen. She could hear the bitch trying for an emotional response out of Data.

-_Data!_-

She fell.

The taunting, the anger, the shame, the fear swept through her body. She had to save him.

The shower faded in and out of her vision again, and she saw the seashells painted onto the tiles.

Seashells.

Seashore.

"_Isn't this fun darling?" Melina ran into the waves._

_Data said nothing, he simply grabbed his wife and kissed her as the water tried to push them over._

"_Everything is perfect." Data whispered in her ear as they walked along the shore at sunset._

_Melina said nothing, instead she snuggled closer to her husband as she felt the sand between her toes._

Melina woke up sitting at the bottom of the shower, hot water hitting her head.

-Thank...you.-

She was going to destroy that Ferengi if she ever got the chance to do it legally!

–

"EVERY night she sits there staring out the windows. I thought she was over it!" Jenna D'Sora groaned, stirring her cocktail in Ten Forward.

"I don't think she ever will be. She loved him quite deeply." Sarah pointed out.

"She wasn't the only one who cared for him." Jenna bit back.

"Yeah, but she's the only one who properly understood him. The only one of us who ever made quality time for him." Geordi said.

Jenna glared at her drink.

"I know it irks you sometimes that you missed your chance, but-," Sarah started, but Jenna stopped her.

"I know, I know. I just wish he'd given me another chance." She sighed.

What none of the group had realised was that Melina could still hear them very well.

_"They're gossiping again." Melina groaned. Data had an idea._

_"Let us give them something to really talk about." He gave his half-smile, before leaning over and kissing her._

'_Yeah, let's REALLY give them something to talk about!_' Melina grinned to herself. She got up and walked to the bar. Sarah went white. Jenna froze. Geordi gulped. Guinan giggled.

"You know, for the past twenty-one years I have been aboard an Enterprise, Data and I have had to endure constant gossip and chatter about us behind our backs." She said. She turned to Jenna.

"Besides, why should he have given you a second chance when you wouldn't give him even one?" She smirked proudly, before strutting off.

"...Anyway." Geordi broke the awkward silence that had gripped the entire Ten Forward.

Guinan roared with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Jealousy (In Theory)<strong>

Jenna sat at her console in the Torpedo Bay. After the recent disaster of going into a Nebula full of dark matter and losing a crew mate, it had been decided that it was best to research the Nebula from OUTSIDE of it.

Which meant that someone who had a complete knowledge of dilithium application needed to work in the torpedo bay.

Enter one Lieutenant Melina Drowse, Doc. Phys (Robotics), Ph.D Chemistry (Dilithium Application), Bach. History (19th, 20th, 21st Century), Bach. Warp Constructs (Inter-galactic Application) and Diploma of Getting Along with Your Ex Better Than You Do.

"I do not see how we can expand the radius of the explosion without diluting the effect." Data said as the pair sat at the torpedo. Jenna could hear every word.

"Well, it's a good thing that I do isn't it?" Melina told him. Jenna could see her close to Data, working the torpedo like it was nothing.

She tried to ignore them.

"Shall we sing again?"

"Your turn to chose a song Data."

"Hmm." Data thought for a second. "One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock."

"Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock." Melina sang along.

"Rock Around the Clock?" Jenna snorted to herself. But there was anger in that snort. Angerand jealousy. She had never connected with Data so closely, and yet here was this girl who freaking SANG with him!

Jenna couldn't take much more. She had to talk to Data.

"Coming to Ten Forward Data?" Melina asked at the end of their shift.

"Yes, I will be there in a minute." Data closed the torpedo lid.

Jenna groaned inwardly.

–

She headed down the corridor to Datas quarters. She had to speak to him, maybe even get back with him.

She was lonely.

Meanwhile, Melina and Data shared their first amazing kiss. Data was surprised at how natural it felt kissing Melina, while Melina was off on Cloud Nine. Eventually the pair broke away and gazed into each others eyes.

"Good night Data."

"Good night Melina."

Data watched as she entered her quarters. He felt quite pleased with himself as he entered his own.

Melina got into her nightclothes and fell on the bed, a smile plastered on her face. Then she saw the photo of her parents.

Oh boy...

Meanwhile, Data had picked up his violin and was playing Beethovens 9th. Melina could hear the music, and it soothed her into a deep and restful sleep.

Data heard a knock on his door. "Enter!" He said, continuing to play.

"Hi Data." Jenna walked in. "That sounds lovely."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Data put the violin down. "How may I help you?"

"How may I help you?" Jenna laughed. "It used to be 'How may I help you dear?', not so long ago."

"Approximately three months ago." Data told her.

"You sound so cold when you say it like that." Jenna lamented. She moved closer to Data, who politely pushed her away.

"Forgive me, but I am in a relationship with Dr. Drowse now." Data told her. "Physical connections with others would be inappropriate"

Jenna stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're dating her?" She asked. "What on Earth do you see in her? What does she see in you?"

"I do not know what she sees in me, but she is my closest friend. I guess you could say it was only natural for our relationship to progress to the romantic stage." Data said. "She and I have similar interests, we work well together, and we usually spend most of our time together."

Jenna couldn't take it. She stormed out of Datas quarters and almost ran to her own.

"She is also a lot stronger and more emotionally stable than you." Data whispered. Something tweaked in his system. He ran a full diagnostic scan but found nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

***screams* The LIONS finally won! WOOOOOOOOOOOT. Still can't talk today though lol.**

**BTW I think I missed the rapture...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I loathe this game. I really do." Melina flung her hand on the table.<p>

"You have chosen to play, whinging because you can't win is childish." Martok told her.

"TOLD!" Rex laughed.

"I don't understand how Poker eludes you." Riker laughed. "Data had it mastered."

It had been a year since the Ferengi had talked, revealing that Data was alive somewhere, in the clutches of the Borg.

And Melina still had no clue on everyones favourite card game. The Titan, the Enterprise, the I.K.S. Rotarran and the A.N.S. Reliant were all heading to Cardassian Space for the AFL Galaxy Competition, where many different races including the Klingons, Romulans, Humans, Cardassians, Ferengi, Trill, Bajorians, Betazoids, Andorians, and Augments all joined in the name of peace to play some good hard footy.

"It could be worse Number One." Picard nudged her arm with a wink. He was still smitten with her, and still unaware that he had a rival in Geordi.

Melina had figured both of them out, and thought they were both being stupid. She was a married woman for crying out loud!

"Anyway, sorry Mum but I had better get back to the Reliant." The King got up and excused himself. Lore and B-4 got up too.

"It was nice to see you again sister." B-4 said to Melina. He had since grown a rather funny little moustache, and looked like a proper chef.

"Yes, it was great to see you all." Lore added. He had a scar across his right eye from a recent battle with a Borg Cube. No sign of Data aboard though.

"You be careful okay?" Melina hugged the three.

"Mum, we are going to a footy match, how bad could it get?" Rex grinned.

–

"I should have known it would get this bad." Rex groaned as the Andorians and the Vulcans began brawling on-field and off.

"Here's to a glorious battle!" Martok roared with laughter, spilling his bloodwine. Worf and Alexander joined him.

"Ah well Your Majesty, if you can't beat them, join them!" Picard laughed, taking a swig of his own rum. "To the Klingon Empire!"

The three Klingons roared their approval.

"To the Federation!" Worf roared.

Again, more roaring and alcohol being spilt.

"To the Augment Nations!" Alexander cried.

Melina laughed at the four of them.

"Oooh, that's it, it's all over." She pointed as the Human umpire bounced the ball to restart play.

Rex smiled. He was wearing his official tunic, which looked eeriely similar to what Khan Noonien Singh died in.

"So, has the young King found a Queen yet?" Martok laughed, thumping Rex on the back.

"No, I have not Martok." Rex sighed. Geordi walked over.

"Okay, I have three bloodwines, one rum and cola, two hot dogs and a bucket of Gagh!" He called out over the cheering.

Melina happy scoffed her two hot dogs while the Klingons argued over the Gagh. Rex groaned again.

"Someone's gone all high-society since he's grown up." She poked at her son teasingly.

"Mum!" Rex brushed her off.

"You will respect your mother young man!" Worf told him off drunkenly.

"Yes Worf." Rex gave up and started laughing.

"That's the way!" Picard joined him.

Soon, the final siren went and the Andorians had one 15.4.94 to 10.21.81.

"Vulcans kicking let them down. Thirty one scoring shots to nineteen should have seen an easy win." Geordi shook his head.

"Actually it was forty shots to nineteen, remember those ones that missed everything?" Melina said as the Andorians were presented with their medals.

"Ah well, the Augments did not do so bad for their first try in the competition." Rex lamented. "Oh well, I suppose we should head down so we'll be in time for the parade. I hate being King sometimes!"

"Oh get over it." Melina cuffed the back of his head.

The various leaders of the various cultures all got together in the centre of the field and shook hands with the players from all of the teams.

'_Peace,_' thought Melina, '_Is completely and utterly worth it._'

–

The Augment Nations Starship Reliant was very different to just about every starship in existance. Outside, it looked like the old 23rd century vessel that had been stolen by Khan in his quest to destroy Kirk, and even the interior of the ship looked similar.

However, the Augments interacted with the ship in a similar way the Borg did with their Borg Cube. Owing to their ability to send out exceptionally strong electronic impluses from any part of their body, there was no need for control panels, simply conduits for the Augments to connect into. This had the effect of linking the crew mentally.

There were no conventional weapons or shields aboard the Augment vessels. Unlike Melina, who could fire bolts and balls of electricity at will, the newer Augments needed a vocal point, like a ship or gun, in order to fire their electrical power. Like Melina however, they were able to adapt to weapons fired at them quite easily, so when they all connected to the ship, they simply channeled their power through the ship, producing the ships shields.

They were almost invincible.

-Your Majesty! It's the Borg!- Armada cried as his scanners picked up a Borg Cube chasing after a smaller vessel.

-Intercept course. I want to try our weapons out. The Borg could never adapt to my Mums arm, will they be able to adapt to our ship?- Rex commanded.

-_Help me._-

-What was that?- Joh shook his head, trying to clear it.

-I have no idea, do not let it distract us!- Rex focused on the Borg Cube which appeared on the viewscreen. He didn't want to let on that they had all just heard the voice of the man they knew as King Father.

-Trying to hail the other vessel Sire!- Ceberus told them.

"We are...we don't know what we are anymore! My name is Hugh, please help us!" A Borg voice echoed through the Bridge.

-Hugh? He's the Borg that the Enterprise gave his autonomy, isn't he?- Leah asked.

-Yes, he is. Hugh, this is King Rex of the Augment Nations vessel Reliant. We will do what we can to save you.- Rex replied.

-BORG CUBE FIRING!- Leah cried. The Reliant was shaken but not harmed, although some of the crew were quite drained.

-Scan for any signs of positronic life aboard.- Rex commanded.

–

"How could Melina leave this ship without taking a shuttle? Unless she's completely suicidal!" Picard growled.

"Who knows WHAT power her implants grant her." Beverly Crusher pointed out. "I mean, she still has the body of a 24-year-old."

"I don't know. She took a spacesuit with her though." Geordi pointed out.

"She's nutso." Tim sneered. "Completely and utterly whacked out."

"Thank you Commander, now could you provide any USEFUL information?" Picard snapped.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Beverly suggested.

"Scanned the sector, she's goneski." Geordi informed her.

Meanwhile, Melina was soaring through the cosmos, her Augment power having taken over the small engine in her spacesuit, turning it into something comparable to the newest Excelsior.

-I'm coming Data, I can hear you.-

-_Rex is here._-

-Oh good, we'll need a lift home.-

-_Home?_-

-You'll see.-

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Survival<strong>

"YIKES!" Sarah dived behind a chuck of ice as the Borg continued to fire.

"The things you run into when there's a mass escape from the zoo!" Melina fired back, her arm blocking their shots.

"Do you ALWAYS have a smart comment?" Riker snapped.

"YUP!" Melina grinned.

The Enterprise crew were slowly forced back into the ice cave. They were responding to a distress signal from the mining colony on the frozen planet. They were investigating the area (which was abandoned) when they were attacked by Borg drones.

"GET BACK!" Riker told the rest of the party. Melina kept firing at the Borg, but there were too many of them, and she was beginning to tire.

One of the Borg's phaser beams shot off just as Melina ended its existance. It hit the roof, causing a cave in.

The away party was trapped.

–

Alexander, Rex and Wesley were NOT happy.

"My Mum is down there!" Rex roared.

"So's my Father!" Alexander fumed.

"Not to mention my Mom!" Wesley added with a glare.

"Boys." Picard warned. "I will NOT tolerate insubordination from ANYONE on this vessel, INCLUDING little brats!"

Rex was about to argue, when a look from his father silenced him.

"I will take the boys now Sir." Data said. The four walked out of the Captains Ready room, and it was when they got to their Deck Rex started.

"Dad, you seriously aren't going to accept that Mum's gone?" Rex cried. "You're not just going to leave her!"

"You can't leave my Mom down there!" Wesley added.

"What about Father?" Alexander howled.

"BOYS!" Data raised his voice. "I have disobeyed orders to save your mother before Rex, what makes you think I will not do it again?"

"We're gonna go save them?" Wesley looked hopeful.

"No." Data said. "I am going to go and save them. You three are going to stay in your quarters."

The three boys were NOT impressed!

–

"Keep MOVING damn it!" Melina growled. "You'll freeze otherwise!"

"Cool it Lieutenant." Riker warned.

"I'd love to see you guiding us out of here." Melina bit back. '_Gosh I wish Data was here! I hope he doesn't think I'm dead._'

"Don't get smart." Riker growled. "Or I will have you when we get back to the ship."

"Not on my watch." Worf said. "At least Soong has some idea about what she's doing."

"We're DEAD Worf, what part of that don't you get?" Riker fired.

"No we're not." Beverly turned on Riker. "Not while Wesley still needs me."

"Hey, it's a room!" Sarah ran towards what looked like an outpost.

"It's warm in here at least, we can rest a bit." Beverly turned the environmental controls on, and almost immediately the warmth blanketed them.

"I'll keep watch." Melina said.

"Oh will you just?" Riker glared at her.

"Yes, I will." Melina glared back.

–

Data didn't know how he knew, he just knew that she was near. He landed the shuttle on the surface, careful of Borg drones.

"OW!"

He spun around, Phaser drawn. On the floor in a heap lay Wesley, Rex and Alexander.

"Issac." Data said. "There had better be a good explanation for this."

"It's Mum." Rex sighed.

"It's Mom." Wesley added.

"It's Father." Alexander finished.

Data sighed.

"Very well. But be careful." He warned.

–

'_He's here._'

Melina could feel it in her soul. Her husband was near.

"What are you smiling about?" Worf asked.

"Help is near." She said.

A loud explosion shook them all. The Borg had hunted them down!

"NO!" Melina began firing. "RUN!"

She fought of the first three Borg, but then she became too fatigued to carry on. The fourth one slammed her hard to the ground.

The two needles were getting closer and closer to her neck. She tried to fight it off, but she was fading fast.

"No. NO!" She gave one last push before she was overpowered.

Just before the needles could graze her skin, the drone went flying.

"DATA!"

She jumped up and hugged him tightly "Oh Data! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"At least you are okay." Data said, hugging her back.

–

"Grounded?" The three boys cried.

"You can start by scrubbing the bedpans." Beverly smiled.

"But they self-clean!" Alexander cried.

Worf walked over to a control panel and slammed it.

"Not any more." He said.

"You were told to stay in your quarters, and you didn't. So you suffer the consequences." Melina grinned.

"Have fun." Data finished, leaving the boys very put out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Have pity on poor Picard and Geordi. Also thinking maybe a mirror universe chapter, what do you think?**

* * *

><p>Together, the Reliant and Hughs ship made a pretty good dent in the Borg defences. It was then that Rex noticed a small object flying towards the Borg Cube.<p>

-What the hell is that?- Rex wondered.

-Um...that's Queen Mother according to our scanners.- Leah looked completely and utterly confused.

-Come again?-

–

Melina was exhausted. Flying through space certainly took a lot out of you, but she tried to remind herself that the Ceti Alpha system wasn't too far away, and Rex was here to take her home.

She got through the Borg shields and entered the ship. She collapsed to her feet and tried to regain her breath.

'_This is hopeless._' She thought. '_I should have just stolen a shuttle..._'

She looked up. It was almost exactly as she remembered. Cold. Uninviting.

Dangerous.

The atmosphere was safe now, so Melina shed the spacesuit, which made her feel a bit lighter. She tried to shake out the cobwebs when she was attacked.

"Oh crap!" She threw her arm in front of her to deflect the attack. There was no other choice, she let the positronic arm take over. Once the tendrils had completed their work, she shot towards the Borg.

Her appearance had changed. Her eyes were yellow, and her skin freakishly Borg-like. Electricity shot from her body as she bolted through the Borg Cube at nearly 60km/ph, feeling like she was going to drop from exhaustion at any second.

-Data.-

-_Doctor._-

-Where are you?-

-_I don't know._-

She had to find him. More and more Borg drones attacked, and each one got smite. Melinas vision was beginning to fade in and out, she couldn't keep it up for much longer.

-_Melina..._-

"Data!" She breathed. She rounded another corner. He felt so close, so impossibly close. If he wasn't here she would die.

She stopped. She had come across a small room, and in it, a familiar figure was crying. Her implants receeded back into her arm as she stared.

"Data?" She asked.

He looked up at her, not recognising her. She slowly approached him, trying to remain upright.

"Data..." She breathed again. She touched his hand, and almost instantly recognition appeared on his face.

"Melina!" He got up and hugged her tightly. She fell into his arms, tears rolling down her face.

"Something's different." Melina pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I am part organic now." He looked down. Melina tried to laugh, but was too tired.

"I guess that makes you an Augment now."

"Augment?" He asked.

"I'll explain once we get onto the Reliant." Melina said. Then it hit her-HOW were they going to get onto the Reliant? She had no clue where her spacesuit was, let alone if it was still operable after the pounding it took.

She then heard explosions and loud whooping from a familiar voice.

"No way, Alexander and Cerberus are here!" She smiled.

She pulled Data out of the room, and sure enough, they found the Klingon and the Augment taking down the Borg.

"Queen Mother!" Cerberus cried.

"Save it Cerberus, just get us out of here!" Melina ordered.

-Cerberus to Reliant, we have Queen Mother and King Father, get us out of here!- Cerberus cried.

As soon as she was aboard the Reliant, Melina was out like a light.

Just before she fainted, Melina realised that Data still had her arm.

–

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Melina shook herself awake. She looked out of the window. She was back on the planet she loved, and was wondering if there was french toast and warm milk around when she saw him.

"I thought it was a dream..." She gasped.

"Oh no, I assure you I am quite real." Data smiled.

"Oh good." Melina tried to get out of bed, but Data stopped her.

"You need your rest." He pointed out.

"I need a lot of things Data, a lecture is not one of them."

"You have changed."

"Drastically. I don't want to talk about it, you've suffered enough."

"I do not undertand."

Melina looked away. Data pursued.

"I might have suffered my dear, but what I endured was nothing compared to how I feel about what you did for me. You risked your career and your life to come and find me, you risked your mental health to give me hope when there was none." He took her hand in his.

All her tension melted away as she kissed him. Everything was okay again now that Data was alive.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Two days, forteen hours, five-,"

"Data?"

"Dear?"

"Shut up."

–

"So we were all like, PEW PEW PEW and the Borg were like, KABOOM!" Leah was telling the tale of how the Augments defeated the Borg over a dinner of roast beef, raw targ and steamed vegetables.

Rex wasn't listening. He was too infatuated with Martoks daughter Te'Chel.

"So you're really leaving Starfleet?" Picard asked, sipping his Earl Grey.

"Yeah. It's about time I settled down." Melina smiled.

Neither Picard nor Geordi were happy about it.

Speaking of Geordi, he was having his ear talked off by Data, who was busy describing the Borg Cube.

"Facinating Data." He groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Suffering<strong>

Melina lay on her new bed, playing with her new kittens. She thought of her family. She still couldn't forget her mothers face after the last plate was broken.

"Maybe you'd better get back to the Enterprise dearie." She had said, not even waving good bye to her oldest daughter.

The wound still ached a little, but it was no where near as bad as the initial sting. She had Data to thank for that. She looked at her arm. It was magnificent.

She had Data to thank for that too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Melina called. "OW!"

"Good evening Doctor, are you okay?" Data walked in.

"No. Noonian tried to eat me!" Melina complained.

"Spot tries to consume me too. I find it to be an interesting display of futility." Data said. "You seem to be in a better frame of mind then you have been recently."

"Yes. Yes I am." Melina smiled. "In fact, I'm going to try and contact my family."

"After what they did to you?" Data inquired. Melina thought for a second.

"I prefer not to think of how they hurt me, rather I like to think of how I found out what a true friend really is." She replied.

"A true friend?" Data asked.

"I might have suffered Data, but that is nothing compared to how I feel about what you did for me. You went out of your way to try and cheer me up." Melina smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Data half-smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Translation: A Sherrin is what we call a footy down under. Most of us who follow the right code anyway...**

* * *

><p>"Hugh?" Geordi was taken aback.<p>

"Hello Geordi." Hugh grinned.

"You're...you're..."

"Lord Hugh of the Augment now." Hugh finished. Most of his external Borg implants were gone, and he now had the power of the Augment.

"Wow. It's good to see you're in such good hands." Geordi smiled.

"King Issac has been very good to us." Hugh said as the aforementioned King walked past.

"REX, Hugh, REX. King Rex if you have to!" Rex groaned.

"Yes Sire." Hugh chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll see you around. We're off to prepare for war with the Borg." Geordi said. "Twenty-five Borg Cubes spells trouble in anyones book."

"I still do not know why the Federation will not accept our support." Rex folded his arms.

"There was a lot of politics when you guys escaped. A lot of stuff went down-it got messy. Then you became all buddy-buddy with the Klingons and yeah..." Geordi tried to explain.

"Seeing as we had no other choice, I do not see what Starfleets problem is." Rex grumbled.

"Nevermind. See yas later." Geordi walked away, not really wanting to go into detail about how much the Federations credibility was in jeopardy.

"Ready to go?" He approached Picard. He was a bit depressed about Melina.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Picard replied, also a tad upset about his lost chance with Melina.

The pair beamed back aboard the Enterprise, a ship that would never be the same again.

–

Melina herself was still very depressed and confused. On one hand, she was happy to have her husband back, but on the other, she still had to come to terms with her depression over the past seven years. How she completely fell apart.

She was embarrassed.

"Dear?" Data walked into the bedroom. Melina was sitting on the balcony, looking out over the ocean.

"Hi love." Melina replied.

"Why are you not outside with us? We are playing kick-to-kick." Data asked.

"I'm fine up here."

"No, you are not."

"Data-,"

"What has happened to you?"

Melina looked away.

"I was weak. I became a violent, miserable wreck. I got demoted. There, now you know!" She cried. Data looked confused.

"What is the matter? You reacted with grief, as you were expected to." He pointed out.

"Six years worth of it?"

"I would have grieved for eternity had I lost you."

Melina wiped her eyes.

"I've been an idiot." She admitted.

"Yes." Data agreed. "But I would not have you any other way."

Melina smiled. She noticed a mirror nearby. She grabbed a knife and smiled.

"If I'm going to be my old self, I might as well look it." She grabbed her hair and ran the knife through it. What was left was a small mess of curls on her head and two curly bangs along her face.

Data smiled.

"The Sherrin is waiting." He offered his hand. Melina took it, and together, both complete again, they went down to the field.

"How much of that Borg ship did you get to examine anyway?"

"Quite a bit, I can give you detailed blueprints if you desire."

"You don't need to ask twice!"

"I am assuming you heard me the first time then?"

"DATA!"

–

The Enterprise and the Titan flew side by side ahead of the rest of the fleet on an intercept course towards the Borg.

"According to intelligence, they're furious that we got Data back." Riker said over the comm.

"We didn't get him back." Picard said bitterly. "The Augments did."

"You don't trust them?" Riker asked. "I don't."

"I'm just heartbroken Will, I'll get over it." Picard sighed.

Riker laughed. "Poor old Jean-Luc eh?"

"Indeed." Picard smiled wistfully.'

The Enterprise shook violently.

"It's the Borg! Battle stations!" Picard screamed.

The final battle in the war against the Borg had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: The Warrior<strong>

"Not bad at all Melina. No broken bones or anything!" Beverly was amazed.

"Got lucky I guess." Melina got up gingerly. Data had carried her to the Sick Bay after her beating at the hands of Worf. After kicking her against the wall and seeing her arrogance, Worf had flown at Melina, who had held her own for about five minutes before being overpowered. Thankfully Data had intervened or else it could have gotten ugly!

"You should be more careful. Understood?" Beverly warned.

Melina had no clue what had come over her, but she liked it. She scoffed.

"I'll be right."

Data was stunned. It was as if he was looking at a brand new person. He followed Melina back to her quarters.

"I do not understand." Data said as she flopped down on the sofa with a confident air.

"I have found myself capable of more than I ever expected of myself Data. I never imagined myself as strong...or even smart." Melina grinned.

"You are highly intelligent, and with sufficient training, I believe your mental and physical prowess will eventually rival my own." Data watched as Melina got up and looked in the mirror. Her long curls flopped lazily over her shoulders.

"I'm not some stupid little girl. A little girl who was hidden away from the world for no reason at all except I was different.

"I am different, and the universe is going to know about it!" Melina grabbed a knife from the display. Grabbing her hair in one hand, she ripped the knife across the strands violently, leaving only a short curly crop with two bangs to frame her face.

"I am not a little girl anymore...so why should I look like one?" She smirked.

"You have always been asethetically pleasing to me." Data pointed out.

Melina turned and smiled at him. Not just with her mouth, but with her whole being.

"And you are my first real friend Data. Thank you." She said.

"You are most welcome." Data replied, pleased that he had been able to help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trying to explain the massive appeal of writing to my other half...it isn't working. Anyone else watching Brent Spiner's Fresh Hell on Youtube?**

* * *

><p>One a desolate wasteland, Ceti Alpha V was flourishing under its new inhabitants. The population, with the help of Hugh and his Augment crew, soon expanded to about 200. Fifty percent of the planet was inhabited, not to mention the mining colonies on Ceti Alphas I and III, and the space station where Ceti Alpha VI used to be.<p>

"MUST you come in here and harrass me?" Leah complained as Lore invaded the library once again.

"Aww, but I LOVE harrassing you!" Lore fired back, sitting at one of the desks and resting his feet upon it. Leah pushed his feet off the table and went back to her work. As Librarian, it was Leahs job to keep the records in order. Given the constant reports coming in from all over the system, it was no easy task.

"You might be the Kings uncle but you're still a pain in the arse to me. SCRAM!" She tried unsuccessfully to shoo him off.

"Yes, I AM the Kings uncle, and I have every right to be here. Gotta make sure squints like you do their job after all." Lore smirked. He picked up a pad a flicked through the screens.

Leah sighed and continued working.

–

"MUM!" Rex cried as he got out of the salty water, sputtering. "That was not nice!"

"That's what you get for splashing someone stronger than yourself and thinking you can run away." Melina fired back, laughing. "HEY!" She screamed as Data lifted her up.

"How about being dunked by someone stronger than you?" He dumped her into the water. She retailiated by tripping him up.

It was a fun day on the shores of the Royal Island Tiberius. The Tiberius, never to travel the stars again, watched over them as their Royal Castle.

Leah sat on the sand and watched. Rex was splashing happily with Te'Chel, both of then eventually wrestling in the surf. Lore was watching over B-4, who had no idea what the fuss was about but enjoyed himself anyway. Ceberus and Armada were watching their son Luke toddle across the sand with ease. Luke was a miracle, being born with a positronic brain. Armada was lucky to have survived the pregnancy and birth. Only two months old, Luke had the intelligence and dexterity of a three year old Human.

Leah was heartbroken. Rex was going to propose to Te'Chel that night, leaving Leah out in the cold. She shook herself mentally. He was never hers to begin with, he had never shown an interest in her at all. She resolved not to watch the happy couple and instead focused on Lore.

Even if he was annoying, he was dedicated to his family. He was always watching over B-4, and giving Rex advice if needed. It was hard to believe the stories that Melina told her about him being evil and trying to kill everyone.

"Hey Leah, come play with us!" Rex called.

She simply couldn't. She got up.

"In a moment Sire." She got up and walked away. Rex shrugged and went back to wrestling with his love. She was everything he had ever wanted.

Te'Chel was strong and proud, but at the same time she could be highly sensitive and was a brilliant scientist. She was responsible for a lot of progress in Klingon medical research.

And Rex was smitten.

"Our little boy is in love." Melina smiled at the couple from a distance, holding Datas hands.

"He is indeed." Data kissed her forehead.

Later, as the sun Ceti Alpha set to end the day, the group sat to watch the glow.

Melina sat in Datas lap, Rex and Te'Chel sat together, Cerberus and Armada were busy entertaining Luke, Lore was trying to explain the moment to B-4, and Leah pouted.

Nothing could ruin the moment. Except Q.

"What NOW?" Melina got up, furious.

"Aren't you off to save the Federation Queen Mother? Nice to see you again by the way, King Father." Q tittered.

"We were told by the Federation to stay out of it." Rex got up.

"Of course. Political clap-trap and whatnot." Q laughed. "I will have you know though, that the battle goes well...for the Borg anyway. At least the Federation aren't losing ground...yet."

"You are a sick individual Q. Piss off." Lore growled.

"Says the android who pointed a Phaser at his own brother, and tortured the Borg." Q sneered.

"Q, we once took a hit for you, do us a favour and SCRAM!" Melina warned.

"Very well. Farewell Augment Nations!"

And Q was gone.

"That guy wrote the book on how to ruin a good time!" Melina groaned.

"I was not aware Q wrote?" Data looked confused.

"Data."

"Shut up?"

"You DO learn!"

–

Picard gasped for breath. The Enterprise returned from the battle as the Melbourne went out in its place. They had employed a tactic of engaging the Borg with a third of the fleet and rotating ships through the battle, withdrawing ones that needed repair and sending out a fresh one. Still, the battle was not going well.

"Why can't we request the help of the Augments? They easily destroyed ONE Borg ship, this would be a training exercise for them!" Sarah groaned.

"Tell me about it. But we have our orders." Geordi sighed.

"We've already lost three ships, what more do they want from us?" Picard groaned.

Sarah thought for a second.

"I have a plan." She mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Taking the hit (Deja Q)<strong>

Melina frowned. She didn't know which was worse, Human Q or Normal Q.

"You don't know what this ship can do Mister!" Geordi said to the pessimist. Melina smirked. Q flinched at her stare.

"You are EVIL." He snapped.

"Yup. So I'd behave if I were you." Melina warned with a sweet smile.

The smile disappeared when he had a go at Geordi.

"SHUT UP Q!" Geordi demanded.

"I will NOT be spoken to in this manner!" Q roared in anger.

Melina put her hand on Q's shoulder and forced him roughly back onto his seat.

"Q, I strongly suggest that you co-operate." Data warned him, Melina applying pressure to Qs shoulder.

The moon was moving, and things were going swell...until the Calamarain attacked again.

"This is YOUR fault." Melina growled as the ship rocked.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me you genetic freak." Q sneered back. Melina would have hit him had Data not given her a warning stare. Of course, she thought he was refering to her Autism, as she had no idea about her heritage.

She helped stablise the ship as it nearly got sucked into the planets atmosphere.

Suddenly the Calamarain fired their tachyon weapon.

Q screamed in fear and pain as he was hit.

"DATA! NO!" Melina cried as her best friend ran to save Q.

Data was soon engulfed too, holding on to Q. Melina tried to get at him, but was consistantly thrown back against the walls.

"MELINA ENOUGH!" Geordi cried.

She couldn't hear him, and ran at the pair again.

"Diverting power to forward sections now!" Geordi said. Q fell to to floor and Melina was just in time to stop Data hitting the floor as well.

"Data? DATA!" Melina shook the android. Nothing.

She lifted him up and bolted to Sick Bay.

–

"I am FINE!" Melina growled angrily, trying to push past Beverly to get to Data, who lay motionless on the table.

"You are NOT fine, you have burns all over you! STAY STILL ENSIGN!" Beverly roared. Four Security Officers were trying to keep her from flying off the table, and even then they were struggling.

"She's suffering concussion, easily fixed if she'd stay still." Beverly told Riker, who was watching closely.

"Let her see Data, maybe then she'll calm down." Picard suggested from afar.

"Calm down and we'll let you see Data!" Beverly tried to reason with the enraged woman.

Melina tried to control her breathing.

"Not good, she's hyperventalating!" Beverly groaned.

"Can't you sedate her?" Riker suggested impatiently.

"Not with her brain scrambled! It's the concussion, it's messed with her mind." Beverly helped Melina over to see the lifeless Data.

"Data...I can fix you." Melina said softly. "You need to...to...Data..."

"Oh dear." Beverly caught Melina as she passed out.

Q frowned.

"Pathetic thing, and they aren't even married yet." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Geordi glared at Q.

"Oh, I went to the future recently, before I got stripped of my powers. Didn't I tell you?" Q tittered.

"Get him OUT of here!" Picard growled.

–

"Ugh, did someone get the number of that bus?" Melina shook herself awake in Sick Bay.

"Hello Doctor." Data said, looking down on her.

"DATA! You're okay!" Melina shot up and hugged him. "Uh..."

"A lot of Humans hug their pets." Data quipped.

"Data..." Melina sighed.

The pair returned to the Bridge, just in time to catch Q up to his old tricks.

"Before I go, there is a debt I wish to repay." Q grinned, and walked over to the pair. "To my Professor of the Humanities. Data, I've decided to give you something very, very special."

"If you're intention is to make me Human Q-,"

"No no no no no, I would never curse you by making you Human." Q chuckled. "Think of it, as a 'going away' present. By the way," Q stood up, this time addressing both Data and Melina. "When the time comes, please remember I LOVE weddings!"

And Q disappeared, leaving Data in raptures of laughter, and Melina wondering what the HELL was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit of a rubbish chapter to prepare for...mwahahahahaha.**

* * *

><p>The wedding went flawlessly and without a hitch. Te'Chel accepted her new positronic implants and became the first Klingon Augment.<p>

Her father was very proud of his young daughter.

"She is an honour to our House. Everything she does, she does with all of her body and spirit, and I know she will do the same for your Kingdom." Martok told Data and Melina at the reception.

"I am certain she will." Data smiled. He raised his glass. "To the continued alliance between the Klingons and the Augments."

"To our alliance!" Martok replied.

Leah sighed as the newly married couple danced. So much for HER happy ending.

"Smile grumpy, lest the wind change and the improvement sticks."

"Rack off Lore." Leah groaned. What did HE want?

Lore looked at Leah, and followed her gaze.

"Aaaah! Someone has fallen for the young King?" He grinned.

"Shut up Lore, okay? Just piss off." Leah stormed off. She headed out of the palace and towards the small town that surrounded it. She unlocked the door of her house and walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"LEAH!" She heard Lore pounding on the door. "OI! Leah! Get out here! I'm sorry, okay?"

"No you're not." Leah muttered. She threw off her dress and got into her night-things. She then lay in her bed, listening to the stupid android bang on her door.

"LEAH!"

–

Leah was in the library. Thankfully Lore hadn't shown up yet. Leah was planning to leave the moment he showed his stinking face around that door.

He didn't. He didn't the next day, nor the day after that.

Leah was rapt.

"Finally decided to pick on someone your own size eh?" She passed him at the local club the next day.

"Just leave me alone." Lore snapped back. Leah was surprised.

"Lore, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just leave me alone." Lore warned. He turned his back on her and returned to his chocolate sundae.

"Lore-,"

"You wouldn't talk to me, so why the hell should I talk to you? PISS OFF." Lore growled. Leah stepped backwards, then walked away.

She headed up to the palace gardens, where she found Melina swirling water around in the fountain with her fingers, teasing the little fish.

"Good evening Queen Mother." Leah bowed.

Melina looked the younger woman up and down.

"What's happened Leah?" Melina folded her arms.

Leah sighed.

"Lore isn't talking to me." She said.

"Well, after the way things went at the wedding...you do know he's fallen in love with you, right?"

"WHAT?" Leah cried, dumbstruck. "That womanizing android has feelings for ME?"

"I know, amazing isn't it?" Melina chuckled.

"Oh...oh dear..." Leah groaned.

"Melina!" They heard Data calling. Melina giggled.

"Gotta run! See you tomorrow Leah, and don't worry about Lore, he's tough, and if not, there's plenty of concrete to go around." She kissed the younger woman on the cheek before heading up to her room, where Data was waiting eagerly for her. Since his skin was now organic (although still gold), he'd become more and more interested in physical activities. Every time Melina touched him sent shivers down his spine, and he loved it.

"Thanks Queen Mother." Leah murmured, deep in thought.

–

"You want us to WHAT?" Martok cried.

"Please, we need your help to fend off the Borg!" Admiral Kerrn pleaded. "If they get into Federation space it's only a matter of time before they try to take over the Klingon Empire!"

"Ask the Augments, they are far more effective than us at taking down the Borg." Martok replied, enjoying the view of Kerrn squirming in his seat through the viewscreen. The Klingons on the Bridge tried to hold back chuckles, but it wasn't working all that well. The Klingons knew full well of the politics between the Federation and the Augments, and they thought that the Federation were being quite pathetic about the whole situation.

"I didn't have you pegged as a coward, Martok." Kerrn fired, trying to rouse the Klingon's anger. Martok however had anticipated this.

"Well, the Klingons have always known that you're an idiot." He fired back.

That did it. Every Klingon aboard the Rotarran roared with laughter, and even Captain Picard who was standing next to Kerrn had to try his best to surpress a giggle.

"We will join your battle, because quite frankly, I don't want to bring the Borg any closer to Klingon territory than necessary. I will not risk my peoples lives. However we will be bringing ALL of our allies with us. And that includes the Augments.

"If that makes me a coward, then so be it. I would prefer all my honour stripped away than for the Klingon Empire to fall."

Every Klingon aboard the Rotarran was silent in admiration for their leader. Each one vowed to be as strong and as honourable as he.

Kerrn growled. He was defeated.

"Very well. Kerrn out." He stormed off. As soon as he was clear of the Bridge, Picard took Sarah's hands in his.

"You my dear, are a GENIUS!" He exclaimed.

"I try." Sarah smirked.

"This WILL be a glorius battle! Send word to Ceti Alpha, and then head to the battlefield. For the Klingon Empire!" Martok roared.

The chorus of roars that responded would have frightened the pants off any human!

–

"How pathetic. The Federation have gone to the Klingons in order to avoid asking us for our help in disposing of the Borg." Leah reported to Rex at the staff meeting.

Rex sat at the head of the table next to Te'Chel, with his two uncles sitting on one side of him, his parents on the other. Then Leah, Cerberus, Hugh, Tobius and Joh took the other chairs.

"I say stuff 'em." Tobius folded his arms. "Let the Borg take them!"

"But we don't want the Klingons to get wiped out as well!" Cerberus pointed out.

"Exactly. We have no choice now that father is involved." Te'Chel said. "To do so would risk war with the Klingons."

"And while we have the capability to wipe out any species we want, we don't want to do that." Melina pointed out.

"I will take the Reliant. Father, you and Mum will take the Soong, and Hugh, you will take the Journeys End." Rex commanded. "Just leave enough for the Klingons to pick at." He added with a smile.

The table disbanded and headed to their ships. Hugh headed towards the newly refitted Journeys End. It was his old ship, now fitted so that he and his fellow ex-Borg could use their new Augment power to run it. A lot of his old crew had gone on to other endeavours, such as farming and mining, so Hugh also had a few of the other Augments under his command.

Before heading to the Reliant, Leah cornered Lore.

"What do you want?" He growled. Leah smirked at him.

"This." She kissed him. Hard.

"We'll talk about this." Lore could barely contain himself.

"I'm sure we will." Leah ran her hand down Lores leg, making him shudder. She walked off to the Reliant, and took her seat at the Science console.

"Bitch." Lore grinned, heading to Reliants Engineering section.

–

The Soong was a large ship, reminiscent of the old Constitution class vessels. Melina loved it, and dubbed it her 'baby'. Data thought she was nuts.

-Alright, let's get out of here!- She commanded. The Soong lifted out of its hanger and was soon bursting out of the atmosphere. They were heading to System J-25, where the Borg were being held by Federation, Romulan, Klingon and Cardassian forces without much success.

The Rotarran was circling a Cube by itself. It had suffered severe damage, and most of the crew had lost their lives.

"Keep firing! Don't give up!" Martok roared as the ship took another hit. "How is our Away team doing?"

"We're almost there Sire! We're almost-," One of his crew cried as the Borg Cube finally blew up.

Martok fell back into his chair. One victory. One hollow victory.

Because now the other twenty-four Borg Cubes were focused on the Rotarran.

"It would be a good day to die..." Martok lamented. "If I had only saved my people."

-Did someone call for us?-

"REX!" Martok roared as the ANS Reliant, the ANS Journeys End, and the ANS Soong appeared.

-Don't worry Martok, we'll take care of the rest. You have brought honour not only to yourself, but to your allies as well! Long live Chancellor Martok! The Powerful and the Wise!- Rex cheered.

Martok smiled.

"Start repairs, we need to be able to support our allies." He croaked, wounded.

"So, they're here, and flattering the Klingons." Kerrn scowled as he watched the Augment vessels easily dispose of the first Borg Cube.

"Well, at least we're all saved." Picard pointed out.

"Don't you understand Jean-Luc? This makes the Federation look like the biggest bunch of chumps since the Eugenics Wars!" Kerrn cried.

"Chumps maybe, but living chumps." Picard smirked back.

-This is too easy.- Data frowned.

-Of course it is, the Borg have nothing on us.- Melina replied as the last Borg Cube was destroyed by the Journeys End.

-That felt good.- Hugh sighed. -I feel free.-

-You ARE free Lord Hugh!- Leah replied from the Reliant. -And now, so are we, free from the Borg.-

-For now anyway.- Rex pondered. -There is bound to be more where that came from.-

"Indeed!" Said an annoying voice.

-Q!- Every Augment groaned.

"That's my name, please don't wear it out. Now to celebrate our victory!" Q tittered in his annoying manner.

-Out.- Rex commanded before Q could begin his festivities.

"But your Majesty-,"

-OUT.- Rex repeated.

"Oh fine! Be like that then! Poopy pants!" Q snapped. He clicked his fingers.

"Wha-?" Q looked confused. He clicked again and again but to no avail. Rex smirked, as Qs face fell.

-I think we have adapted to the powers of the Q.- He announced.

"Oh swell." Q groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: I, Hugh (I, Borg)<strong>

The officers were gathered in the Briefing Room. Melina stood by the door, her arrogance permeating the room.

"I DID say it was a Borg signal when we first got here." She pointed out.

"Yes dear, however there was only a 34.26 percent chance that you were correct." Data told her

"Looks like 100 percent from where I'm standing." Melina shot back.

"Both of you!" Picared warned.

Melina sliently fumed while Beverely tried to defend her position on saving the Borg. Melina agreed with her.

"We'll proceed with the plan. Dr. Soong, you're the best programmer in the galaxy." Picard started.

"And I want no part in genocide." Melina shot back.

"Lieutenant, you will do as you are ordered. You are to assist Geordi in writing a virus for the Borg." Picard warned.

"As a part-Borg-,"

"I will not be argued with!" Picard roared angrily.

Melina scowled.

"Fine, I will escort myself to the Brig then, because I want no part in this!" She growled.

"Data, take her away. Geordi should be able to manage." Picard waved the two off. Data took Melinas arm a little more forcefully than he usually would have, and took her to a Holding Cell.

"I do not understand why you are going to risk your career to save a Borg who would quite easily destroy you as soon as look at you." Data sighed as he activated the force field.

"Because someone once came and saved me, even though at the time I would have quite happily dismantled him." Melina fired back.

Data looked at her. Without a sound, he walked away.

"Stick THAT in your positronics and smoke it!" Melina added for good measure.

–

The Brig had to be one of the most boring places one could be. It was okay when the Borg, dubbed Hugh was there-he seemed chatty enough once you got him going.

-How was it?- Melina asked when he had returned from another round of testing.

-They asked me more questions. Geordi told me about jokes.- Hugh replied. -I like jokes.-

-Everyone needs a good laugh every now and then.- Melina chuckled.

-It is interesting how you can hear our voices.-

-I usually block them out.-

-Why?-

-Because sometimes it's nice to have some time to yourself.-

-Isn't that lonely?-

-No. It's refreshing. It stops my singular being from being corrupted by everyone elses being.-

While she enjoyed her chats with Hugh, there had been no sign of Data since he had brought her here. Melina put it down to his lack of emotion, but it was still hurting.

Three days had passed, when she finally saw her husband.

"Finally remembered I exist did you?" She snapped as he let her out of her cell. He didn't say a word.

"Fine, don't speak to me." She bit as he led her to go and see the Captain.

Still not a peep.

"I would like to apologise Doctor." Picard said once they'd sat down in his Ready Room. "I see now that you have a very good point."

"Apology accepted Sir." Melina decided not to be smart for once. Data stood quietly in the corner, refusing to look at his wife.

"Now, we need you to modulate the shields so we can safely hide near the Sun in this system." Picard started.

"Right on it!" Melina smiled.

"Dismissed!" Picard smiled back.

She left the Room with Data behind her. He was still irking her.

"Are you going to speak to me or what?" She snapped as he sat down.

He sighed.

"Later."

Melina smiled softly, and kissed his forehead before heading to her station next to Worf.

–

Melina rushed down to the Transporter room, Data close behind. She wanted to say good bye to her old cell-mate before he returned the collective.

-Sad to see you go.- Melina used the thought-speak to communicate with Hugh.

-It is, but it is what I must do. Otherwise your ship would be in danger.- Hugh replied.

"Uh...guys?" Geordi looked between the two, unable to hear anything.

Both giggled.

-One day Hugh, the Borg and the Federation will be friends.- Melina promised. -One day you will be free.-


	13. Chapter 13

**So totally hating the 'flu.**

* * *

><p>Kerrn paced his office. With him sat Bruce Maddox and Admiral Haftel.<p>

"They were always bound to do well. Superior intellect leads to superior ambition and all that guff." Haftel said.

"They're not even people, their intellect is only electronics!" Kerrn fired.

"Funnily enough, so is ours." Haftel smirked back.

"This is ridiculous, they're MACHINES. They're pre-programmed computers!" Maddox snapped.

"Not according to the trial of 2365." Haftel quipped.

"You're the one who tried to take that bloody androids daughter off him." Kerrn fired.

"I was wrong." Haftel got up. "I don't know what your argument is. The Augments are their own species now, and they will make fine allies to the Federation."

"They're monsters. Remember the Eugenics Wars, what their kind did to ours?" Maddox said.

"Their kind?" Haftel scoffed before walking out of the office.

–

"Will, what's wrong?" Deanna took her husbands hand as he looked out of his Ready Room window.

"I feel uneasy. Something doesn't feel right about the Augments." Riker sighed.

"I don't understand what your problem is, we know the Soong family." Deanna frowned.

"Lore is a known killer, B-4 sold us to Shinzon, Melina has a history of being volitile and Data has been corrupted by the Borg." Riker replied. "And Issac is a known troublemaker."

"Will, I can't believe what I'm hearing! What about Alexander and Worf? Surely they won't let anything happen!"

"They went behind Starfleets back for the Augments. I don't trust anyone in the Ceti Alpha system at the moment. Surely you know what they are?"

"They were embryos when that was happening, they had NOTHING to do with the Eugenics Wars! They have their own race now, their own world!"

"And what happens when that is not enough? They'll come for us."

"WILL!" Deanna walked out of the room, angered. How could he be so prejudiced?

–

"Oh Q, lighten up." Picard chuckled, sitting on the Enterprise Bridge.

"I will NOT lighten up! There are Augments all over the Continuum! They're using it as a means of transport!" Q cried.

"You were the idiot who got cocky and allowed them to adapt to your powers." Sarah laughed.

"Still, they shouldn't be as powerful as they are." Q sulked.

"Why didn't you help them? They wouldn't have had to become so strong if you did." Worf pointed out.

"They never asked." Q snapped.

"Uh-uh!" Picard stood up. "Remember how you promised Melina that you would help the Augments in their escape? And you said..."

"No!" Q cried.

"Yes." Picard couldn't hold back his triumphant laughter. "Your arrogance has become the Continuums undoing! YOU MADE A MISTAKE!"

Tim frowned. "A very costly mistake."

"Oooooooooh!" Q raged. "I can NOT believe this! How could I have been so-,"

"Human?" Geordi quipped.

The whole Bridge except for Tim roared with laughter. Q had finally gotten his. One broken promise had undone him forever.

Tim sat silent. He didn't trust the Augments either.

–

"Gosh this makes things so much easier." Melina sighed happily. "Having SOME of the powers of the Q is a luxury I thought I would never have!"

She looked in the mirror one more time, then used her positronic arm to create a portal through the Continuum to the Soong.

-I envy you Queen Mother. If I want to use my power to create a portal, I need to channel it through a conduit.- Joh smiled as Melina inspected her ship. Conduits were a similar shape to a Phaser, and allowed the Augments to fire electrical pulses, balls, and create portals. The only one who didn't need one was Melina, and now Data was learning to not need one.

-At least it helps you control your power. If I'm not careful I'll use my power up!- Melina replied. -Have you seen Data?-

-King Father is in Engineering arguing with the Duke and Duchess of Lore.- Joh said, leading her through the ship.

-About?-

-Something about the warp core.- Joh shrugged.

Melina groaned.

-It won't work!- Lore was insisting when Melina made her way down to Engineering.

-Brother, it will work. Our ships should need no modifications to traverse the Continuum.- Data replied.

-I'm not sure.- Leah frowned.

-Can't we just send a remote controlled shuttle though, and see what happens?- Melina piped up.

Silence reigned.

-God I love me.- Melina smirked.

–

"GET OUT!" Q screamed as the Soong floated through the Continuum a month later.

-Q, rack off.- Melina groaned.

"Get out of my Continuum!" Q pouted. "You shouldn't even be able to comprehend being here!"

-And you shouldn't be anywhere near my ship. Remember what happened last time?- Melina smirked, remembering the last time she'd had the upper hand on the intergalaxic troublemaker. The entire Q Continuum had tried to attack the Augments, and failed miserably.

"Oh shut up." Q frowned. He disappeared from in front of the Soong, allowing her and her crew to make it safely to the Sol system, where Melina was going for a diplomatic conference with the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and the Cardassians.

The Soong glided into Space Dock, and the Augment crew made their way inside, where they were taken by shuttle to San Francisco. Melina missed Earth greatly sometimes, especially Brisbane.

"Something doesn't seem right." She mentioned to her husband that night as they put their things away in their quarters for the next month.

"That is because the only ones who trust us here are the Klingons." Data replied. He held out his hand to her, and she took it. "Everything will be fine."

"I've learnt to expect the worst when you say that." Melina smiled.

"And I've learnt to accept your lack of faith in positive situations."

"Data?"

"Dear?"

"Kiss me."

–

"Puh-LEASE?" Q begged.

The large rock with a hole in the centre stood ominously above the pathetic Q.

"No. I am not here to fix personal mistakes. You had your chance Q, and you failed. The Augments will do well." The Guardian of Forever told the petulant man in front of it. "Now leave me!"

"You'll regret this!" Q cried.

"I don't think so." The Guardian replied.

"I can't believe it. I'm omnipotent, powerful, the galaxy is my oyster, REALITY bends to my will and yet Time, TIME is my only master! Why, why Guardian? Why were we created with one fatal flaw, the flaw of uncertainty?"

"Q?"

"Guardian?"

"Shut up."

–

Melina watched the conference with a disconnected look on her face which betrayed none of the intense interest in the words being exchanged. Most of what she heard filled her with hope, but there was a fair bit which filled her heart with dread.

Admiral Haftel approached her after the first round of negotiations. "How are things?" He asked.

"Fine. You should visit sometime, it'd do you good." Melina smiled. "How have you been, you look considerably older than the last time I saw you."

"I'm fine." Haftel tried to smile.

"You're lying." Melina smirked.

"I fear there may be an uprising in Starfleet. There is a movement afoot against the Augments." He whispered.

"Why are you telling me?" She asked.

"Because I have been responsible for the death of one of your children. I don't want to see more die." Haftel looked at her sadly.

"It wasn't your fault-," Melina started, when Haftel shushed her.

"It was my fault. If I had left her to her parents...maybe we would have a Queen of the Augments." Haftel smiled wistfully.

"You REALLY think Rex would allow that?" Melina chortled. "He's stubborn as all heck that boy."

–

"The Guardian of Forever said no." Q told the assembly flatly.

Kerrn, Maddox, Riker, Tim and Dr. James Drowse frowned. They were joined by the Romulan, Vulcan and Cardassian Ambassadors.

"So what now?" The Vulcan Ambassador said. "We cannot allow them to continue."

"I'd say it's time for the Neo-Federation to make its presence known." Riker smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: The Queen of the Augment (The Offspring)<strong>

"Excuse me?" Melina cried as Data told her about his meeting with the Captain. "There is no WAY that Admiral Stick-Up-His-Arse can take your daughter away from you!"

"_Our_ daughter, Doctor. Remember Lal does consider you her mother." Data corrected her as they walked towards Ten Forward.

"I don't know Data, I mean, I had no part in her creation." Melina sighed.

"I based quite a few of her schematics of designs that you had come up with. Not to mention you have had quite a hand in her development." Data replied. "I would have picked you as her mother had she not chosen you."

"I'm flattered." Melina smiled. "Anyway, if you have time later, I found some of my old picture books, if you'd like to have Lal take a look at them."

"I believe that would be most beneficial to her..." Data stopped dead in his tracks, and Melina growled slightly. Both of them had just witness Lal and Riker kissing.

"Commander, what are your intentions towards our daughter?" Data asked, Melina still glaring.

"Your daughter? Nice to meet you!" Riker made a quick exit, Melinas glare following him.

–

Melina sighed as Lal lamented never feeling emotion.

"It is a limitation we must learn to accept Lal." Data told her as she realised she would never know love.

"Oh come on." Melina frowned. She sat down next to the wounded android. "Lal, you will know love. My love, the love a mother has for her daughter. Nothing can take that away from you."

Lal blinked.

"I will never be able to reciprocate your love. Why?" She turned to her father. "Why do you still try to emulate humans? What purpose does it serve except to remind you that you are incomplete?"

"I have asked myself that, many times, as I have struggled to be more human. Until I realized, it is the struggle itself that is most important. We must strive to be more than we are, Lal. It does not matter that we will never reach our ultimate goal. The effort yields its own rewards." Data sat next to Lal.

Melina had to hold back a snort.

"Mother?" Lal asked.

"Your father is wise Lal, but he'll never learn. I hold high hope for you though." Melina sat down on the other side of her daughter, ignoring Datas indignant look.

Lal was quiet for a second.

"I learned today that humans like to hold hands. It is a symbolic gesture of affection." The young android took her fathers hand. Melina smiled as Lal took her hand too.

"Do you know what else humans like to do? Embrace." Melina told her.

"Embrace." Lal repeated.

"Here, your father and I will show you." Melina got up, pulling Data reluctantly to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his body, and he reciprocated.

"Here." Melina pulled away and took Lal in a hug.

"I like embrace." Lal said.

"The best thing about an embrace is that you can embrace more than one person at a time." Melina smiled down at Lal. She reached out an arm to Data, and Lal mimcked.

"Family!" Lal said.

"Yes. Family." Data said, looking at the two women in front of him. Family. His family. He gripped both of them a little tighter, brought both of them a little closer.

"Anyway, I need to sleep. Unfortunate side-effect of the human condition. Goodnight Lal." Melina pulled away and kissed Lal's forehead.

"Goodnight Mother." Lal kissed Melina's forehead in return.

Melina smiled and bade Data goodnight before leaving.

"Lal, I will return momentarily." Data followed Melina out of the quarters. "Doctor?"

"Yes Data?" Melina turned around.

Data hesistated.

"Would you...would you consider sharing quarters? For Lals benefit?" Data asked.

Melina was taken aback.

"I'd like that very much Data." She replied. She moved closer to him.

"I'm quite honoured that you've chosen me for all of this."

"I evaluated all of the valid choices, and you were by far the best candidate."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Everything you have taught me." Data replied.

"You've forgotten something though." Melina gazed up at him. "Everything you have taught me."

Their faces were quite close now. Data wanted so badly to grab her lips with his, and he didn't know what had brought it on.

They drew back fast as anything when they heard roaring laughter down the corridor. Riker, Troi, Geordi, Sarah and Tim were heavily intoxicated with sythenol, and were letting the whole ship know about it.

"Gala night. I don't understand how people get so rowdy on that stuff, I once drank two litres of the stuff and I was fine!" Melina shook her head.

"You are immune to synthenol?" Data asked.

"Synthenol, alcohol, Psi 2000, I seem to be immune to it all." Melina chuckled. "Anyway, goodnight."

–

"I won't let you take her! I will NOT let you take my daughter!" Melina flew at Haftel, but was held by Data.

"Lieutenant, you are behaving like a lunatic!" Haftel cried.

"She's behaving like a mother!" Picard replied.

"How would you feel if you had your children ripped from you?" Melina snarled, venom spewing from her lips. "I swear I will die before you take her from us!"

"Doctor!" Data tried to hold her back, but he was struggling.

"Did you know she kisses me goodnight? She hugs me! I have taught her how to play with the other children! She likes poetry and writing programs. She's a beautiful individual Admiral. I'm teaching her how to dance." Melina almost pleaded.

Haftel wavered. He looked towards the floor, when they heard that Data was needed in the Lab.

All had been for nought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Contains Mature Content**

* * *

><p>Riker nodded. Tim and Maddox snuck down the corridor, Phaser Rifles ready. Meanwhile, a group of Vulcans and Andorians waited at the Main Entrance to the Presidential Building, and a group of Cardassians waited at the rear.<p>

Kerrn controlled the operation from the Collingwood. If all went well, he would be President of the Federation within 24 hours.

Then, the siege against the Augments would begin.

–

"I really don't think you understand the threat the Augments pose your Honour." Riker spoke to the President of the United Federation of Planets. The President was still quite young and still very impressionable.

"They have been quite peaceful. We once thought the same of the Klingons, that they could not be anything more than violent. But we were wrong." The President replied. "I'm not about to make the same mistake with a race that could easily be the answer to all our problems with the Borg."

"You really don't understand, do you? Haven't you read your history books? Khan Noonien Singh destroyed over a quarter of the planet, and then over 200 years later used the Genesis device as a weapon against James Kirk and you say that a race lead by the son of his clone is harmless?" Riker cried.

"Parital clone Mr Riker. She still has a fair bit of her parents genes in her." The President corrected. "Not to mention she served as a fine Starfleet officer for over twenty years, fourteen of those alongside yourself if I remember correctly."

"She was reckless and violent, especially after her husband passed away." Riker argued.

"Yes, but she managed to find out so much about the Borg, to give us information that we might not otherwise have." The President sighed. "You bore me. Leave."

"Not likely." Riker taped the communicator on his chest. "It seems he doesn't want to cooperate."

–

Tony Haftel knew something was wrong when he saw the Vulcans and Andorians. Even though they were allies, old scars still lingered, and neither really liked being in company of the other.

He slipped in one of the back doors that thankfully was unguarded, and made his way to the Presidential Suite. He saw Maddox and Tim Worthington standing guard. Keeping himself hidden, he watched as the pair slipped in. Knowing this would probably be his last act alive, Haftel moved into the Suite and Stunned Maddox and Worthington.

"Drop it Riker. You shoot me and the game is over." Haftel warned as Riker pointed his own Phaser at the old Admiral.

"Give me a break." Riker sneered.

"I'm warning you Captain, don't throw your career away over prejudice!" Haftel tried again.

"I'm trying to save the Federation." Riker growled.

"No. Do you really believe that the Augments are a threat?" Haftel asked.

"You haven't seen what Queen Mother is capable of. I have. I saw her nearly tear a Klingon apart, and that was before her impants. You remember the Romulan Collosseum. That was before her impants too! She didn't think twice about destroying those Romulans or Cardassians."

"She saved your lives."

"She could have found another way."

"Could she?"

"Good bye, Admiral."

As his life rushed from his body, Tony hoped he had stalled long enough.

–

"You stuffed up!"

"Shut UP!"

"You stuffed up!"

"Trelane, I am warning you!"

"You stuffed up!"

"Don't make me bring your parents into this!"

The two Q were sitting on the old rock where space station Regula I once stood.

"You could always deal with it and move on." Trelane floated past the older Qs head, irritating him.

"Go away!" Q snapped.

"Shan't! You promised me my own civilisation, and you broke your promise!" Trelane pouted.

"I don't need to be reminded of promises! Go create your own civilisation!" Q tried.

"That's too predictable!" Trelane whined. "Wait, I know what I'll do!"

"You'll do what?" Q perked up.

"Bye bye old Q! I'm going to make your mistake even worse!" Trelane laughed before vanishing.

"TRELANE!" Q shot after the younger Q.

–

"Dead." Lore sighed.

"He stalled as long as he could have I guess. He was a good man." Leah replied.

"No sign of the President anywhere." Joh and Cereberus walked in from canvassing the rest of the suite.

"He was a good man." Kerrn looked sadly at his fallen friend. '_I am sorry that it had to end this way, but it's for the good of the Federation._'

"Who would do such a thing?" One of the Starfleet Law Officers asked.

Kerrn let his gaze linger on the Augments in the room. "I have no idea." He turned and left the room.

Lore frowned. That one look alone had ensured that the Augments were under suspicion.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to offer assitance." Cereberus mused.

"Rex will need to hear about this." Lore said.

"Yes Sire." Joh and Cereberus nodded.

They created portals for themselves and headed back to Ceti Alpha V. Lore meanwhile walked back to the Augment Embassy where Data and Melina were waiting.

–

Melina leaned back in the warm bath. The bubbles seem to surround her, blocking out the rest of the world, leaving her to try again.

"3.1415926-,"

"Dear! Lore has news!" Data poked his head in. "Reciting pi again?"

"Never. Mind." Melina growled, NOT pleased she had been interruped. "You can either come in here or wait until I'm done, I am NOT getting out of this bath!"

"Dear, being difficult is not in our best interests right now. The President has been kidnapped and Admiral Haftel is dead." Data told her, sitting next to the bath. Melinas face dropped, and she drew her knees up to her chest.

"They blame us don't they?" She asked.

"Lore says it has ben orchestrated to look that way." Data replied. Tears began to flow down his wifes cheeks.

"He was a good man." She whispered. "And now we are in danger."

"Shall we go home?" He asked.

"I think so. Prepare the Soong." Melina was about to rise, when Data stopped her.

"Rest. I will organise everything my dear."

"I don't want to."

"I think you should."

"I don't care what you think!"

"You are raising your voice."

"I am NOT raising my VOICE!"

"Yes Dear."

–

"The Augments are fleeing." Worthington smirked.

"As we thought they would. Once the President gives the command, we can wipe them out in one go." Riker sneered at the President, who sat at the small table in the Collingwoods Ten Forward.

"If you say so." The President sipped his drink.

Meanwhile, back on the Titan, Deanna was frightened. She had never seen her husband like this. She should have suspected it though.

She had to get to the Enterprise. She couldn't send a message though, the Collingwood was monitoring all communications from Federation ships.

It was hopeless. More than ever she missed Worf, her dear friend and former love interest. At least he could be counted on to do what was honourable.

'_Someone help me._' She thought.

'_Please, someone get me out of here._'

–

The Soong glided into the dock that floated alongside Ceti Alpha V. Melina made her way to the Court Room, where she knew Rex and his Lords and Ladies would be.

"Rexie, we need to talk." Melina burst in.

"Mum-,"

"We might not have much time until the Federation attacks!"

"Mum-,"

"We have spent so much time and effort building our world, we can't let them destroy it!"

"MUM!" Rex finally got a word in. "We have a solid defence, and nothing can get past it, okay?"

"Oh...what is it?" Melina said.

"We have been practising coordinating our power through our ships a little better. We can now 'stun' attacking vessels." Rex grinned. "We will just stun them until they get bored of it."

"You can be as bad as Q sometimes." Melina groaned.

She left the Court to their planning. Forty-one and already obselete. She ascended the stairs to her chambers, and flopped hopelessly on the bed. She lifted her arm of her eyes when she heard someone join her in the bedroom.

"At least I'm not the only one who's old." She smiled sadly at her beloved husband.

"Technically, you are forty-one, but physcially, you are twenty-four still." Data sat beside her. His fingers ran over her short hair lovingly.

Melinas arm returned to her face with a sigh. "I'm still old."

Data manovered himself between her legs. "That has never mattered to me. You are still as aesthetically pleasing to me as you were the day I met you."

Melina could feel his hardness between her legs and felt her own moisture begin to build. "You sexy bastard." She breathed as she looked up at him.

Her lips met his as he rubbed against her, enjoying her reaction. Not wanting him to get ahead of himself, Melina gently zapped him against his groin.

"Playful are we?" He said softly.

"Don't you know it." She grinned, rolling him onto his back and pulling his shirt off. She kissed his chest, moving towards his manhood. She had just unzipped his pants when he pounced back, pinning her to the bed. He pulled away her clothes and thrust inside her, making her cry out.

"Oh Data!" She bit into his neck, trying to control herself.

That's when the first shot was fired against the Augments.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: The Colusseum<strong>

"Dirt. Dirt. More dirt. Tell me, what else is there inside a cave?" Melina rolled her eyes as the Away Team searched a cave where a distress becon was found.

"Melina!" Sarah giggled. The pair returned to the main group inside a huge chamber in the cave.

"Find anything?" Riker asked.

"Nothing." Melina reported. The group consisted of Riker, Data, Worf, Beverly, Ensign Drowse and Cadets Sarah and Lisa. The Enterprise was responding to a distress signal, and they had found the becon-however who had set it off was a mystery.

Melina heard something.

"We'd better get out of this cavern." She piped up. "I heard something in that direction."

"We'd better investigate it." Riker said.

"Sir, I really don't think that's a good idea." Melina objected.

"Ensign-,"

"Sir, I really really don't have a good feeling about what I heard." Melina protested.

"Ensign, I suggest you learn to show some proper respect and don't interrupt me again." Riker warned. He headed towards the entrance of the caves, the rest of the crew following. Melina sighed and slowly joined them.

Data dropped back and walked silently with her. She was quite angry. Why didn't Riker believe her?

They were stopped in their tracks by Disruptor fire. About forty Romulans had attacked.

"DAMN!" Riker leapt behind an outcrop of rock as he was fired at. Sarah, Lisa and Worf had already been knocked out.

"I WARNED him this would happen!" Melina muttered under her breath. One of the Romulans fired at her, nearly hitting her. She fired back, before being hit.

"Argh!" She stepped back in pain, shaking from the Disruptor blast. Riker was amazed.

"How the hell are you-," He began, when he was taken out. Melina spun around. Data was lying motionless on the ground, his power switch having been hit. Beverly was also unconscious, her head having been hit by a falling rock.

"Surrender Human, and you might yet survive." One of the Romulans said.

Melina wanted so badly to fight, but one look at her fallen comrades made her rethink.

She threw down her Phaser and threw up her hands in surrender.

–

"We'll all live. Just some minor Disruptor burns to Melina, concussion from the blasts for the rest of us...except Data who was merely turned off." Beverly went through the injuries.

They were in a Romulan holding cell, awaiting their fate. None were too pleased.

"We have to find a way out of here." Riker groaned.

"I've tried. I can't get to the control panel, otherwise we'd be long gone." Melina motioned through the bars to a control panel on a wall near a door, which controlled all the cells in the room.

Soon enough, two Romulans came in and approached their cell.

"Human female." One sneered at Melina. "You easily survived our Disruptor blast."

"Your issue is?" Melina shot back.

"ENSIGN!" Riker warned. The Romulan smirked.

"We have a deal for you. You fight in our Collosseum and we will free you and your crew." He offered.

"Deal." Melina said, much to the chargin of Riker.

"Ensign! What are you doing?" He cried.

"Saving your arses." Melina shot back.

"She is my student Commander, I believe she is capable of defending herself." Data piped up. "After all, had you listened to her in the first place, none of us would be here."

"Data!" Riker frowned.

"Just pointing out the facts Sir." Data sat back down.

The Romulan grabbed Melina and forced her down the corridor. The other Romulan smirked.

"You're free to go." He said.

–

"I can't believe this." Riker sat in the crowd as Melina prepared to face off against two Cardassian prisoners.

"She's saved our lives." Beverly pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Riker groaned.

Meanwhile, Data and Worf were preparing Melina for her battle.

"Get it over and done with as quick as possible. You're fast enough to dodge their strength, and strong enough to be a surprise." Worf told her as he fixed up her rudimentry armour.

"Be careful." Is all the android could come up with.

Melina stepped out into the arena, where the two Cardassians were waiting. She couldn't help it-her smirk was laid out for all to see.

–

"Still can't get a lock on them Sir, the Romulans must be using some sort of scrambler!" Miles O'Brien groaned, trying to beam the Away Team back up.

"Keep trying." Picard replied, sitting on the Bridge, watching the broadcast of Melina's fight. After defeating the two Cardassians, the Romulans had sent out two of their Gladiators to finish her off. They now lay defeated. Now she was facing off against some sort of beast, and she was beginning to fade.

"GOT THEM!" Miles cried. Before his eyes appeared the Away Team.

"Hi Miles." Melina panted, before passing out.

"I want to know what makes that girl tick!" Riker frowned as Melina was beamed to Sick Bay.

"She's a warrior, that's what." Worf replied, before heading back to his quarters to sleep off the ringing in his ears still.

Riker was still frowning. She had enjoyed that battle a little too much for his liking.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hate RSI. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, we're just getting started.**

* * *

><p>Melina stood on the Bridge of the Soong, waiting for the Neo-Federation ships to become 'un-stunned', as Rex called it.<p>

Stunning bascially froze a ships warp capability and weapons ability. It was seeing great use against the Neo-Federation.

The first few shots against the Augments had hit two farming colonies, nearly killing 10 people, before they adapted, and the weapons became useless. Melina was angry. Very angry. What infuriated her even more was her sons reluctance to retaliate.

"We could wipe out half the Federation in seconds if we had half the mind to!" She had roared angrily.

"And achieve what? We are trying to prove that we're peaceful Mum." Rex had told her.

'_Obselete. Still. Just sitting here as a barrier against the Federation._' She thought angrily. She could still remember being cast aside by her family. Being taunted at the Academy, being physcially assaulted at the Academy. Being completely ignored on the Enterprise, until her Augment heritage was discovered, then being glared at every time she left her quarters. Rex had never known that hatred. He'd always had his parents love, and his friendship with Alexander.

Finally, the Federation ships began retreating.

–

"Are you sure this will work?" Picard asked.

"Almost certain." Worf replied.

"And you're sure that it was Deanna's voice you heard?" Geordi asked.

"Positive. She doesn't like this any more than we do." Worf said. He had just reported hearing a telepathic message from Deanna, and was quite determined to save her.

"Okay. Sarah, you and Geordi will rescue Deanna. Worf, we're going to rescue the President." Picard ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The others agreed.

"The Neo-Federation is pulling back from Augment space. If we're going to do this, we need to do it now before they get together for another attack." Geordi ran a quick scan over the Ceti Alpha System.

"Okay, let's go." Picard nodded. Sarah and Geordi headed out to the Titan under the pretense of visiting to say hi, while Picard and Worf took a shuttle to sneak aboard the Collingwood.

–

"You got my message?" Deanna whispered furiously.

"Worf did. Come on, we're taking you back to the Enterprise." Geordi whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

The three friends roared with laughter. Sarah helped Deanna pack, while Geordi kept an eye out. Finally, they were ready to beam aboard the Enterprise.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Geordi led the trio down a corridor, making sure they didn't run into any of the Titan crew. Last thing they needed was a Phaser battle.

"Damn, all the Transporter Rooms are guarded." Geordi groaned as they snuck past the last of the Titans Transporter Rooms.

"How are we supposed to escape?" Deanna worried.

"A shuttle?" Sarah suggested.

"Or a Q."

The three spun around to see Trelane.

"Are you a Q?" Deanna asked.

"Why yes. My name is Trelane. I once had the honour of annoying your Captain Kirk." Trelane bowed low. "Follow me please, and I'll get you back to the Enterprise no problems!"

"Where's...Q?" Geordi asked suspiciously.

"Shook him off my tail in another dimension. Hurry, before he realises where I am!" Trelane giggled.

Confused, the trio followed him through a doorway and back onto the Enterprise.

"Thank you Trelane!" Deanna smiled at the young Q.

"Anytime, anytime!" Trelane laughed, just as Q showed up.

"Oh please. Lapping up platitudes from Humans like a dog. You're a disgrace." Q sneered.

"At least I get platitudes." Trelane fired with a smirk, infuriating Q even more.

"Oooooooh!" Q fumed. He disappeared in a huff.

"So, anything we can do for you?" Geordi asked.

"Not at all! The mere opportunity to annoy that stick in the mud is enough of a reward!" Trelane laughed.

"Tell him he's behaving Human, that'll rile him up!" Sarah giggled.

"Farewell Humanity!" Trelane disappeared.

"What just happened?" Deanna asked.

–

Picard and Worf managed to sneak aboard the Collingwood under the pretense of strategy planning. They then headed towards Ten Forward, where they were certain the President was hidden.

"How about our escape plan?" Worf whispered.

"Shuttle." Picard whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Worf asked.

"Good question." Picard replied. "I'll get back to you."

Both slipped into Ten Forward, where the President sat alone, drinking sythenol.

"Your Honour, we're here to rescue you and reinstate you." Picard said.

"About time. What took you?" The President frowned.

"Our great planning, that's what."

Picard and Worf spun around. Riker, Worthington and Kerrn stood with Phasers armed and ready.

"Will!" Picard cried. "I thought..."

"That I was just following orders? No. I'm one of the founding members of the Neo-Federation." Riker replied.

"Will why?" Picard asked.

"Because I want what's best for the Federation. The Augments are a threat." Riker said.

"So you kidnapped the President, had Tony Haftel murdered and commandered Starfleet to try and wipe out a race that hasn't shown an ounce of hostility yet?" Worf roared.

"Give me a break. You know what they are!" Worthington cried.

"I know I'm a Q!"

"Who the HELL are you?" Kerrn aimed his gun at the smiling man who had just appeared. Behind him, appeared Q.

"It's my nephew, Trelane. You would know him, he once harrassed the crew of the original Enterprise. I like his spirit, but he's too energetic for me." Q frowned.

"Awww." Trelane giggled.

"Go away." Q commanded.

"Shan't!" Trelane pouted.

"Trelane, you know this is well beyond your understanding. This is a serious situation. What happens here has reprecussions throughout the galaxy." Q told his nephew.

"So? Who says your way is the right way?" Trelane fired.

"Oh bother." Q sighed.

–

Melina walked silently through the corridors of Castle Tiberius, thinking about everything in her life that had led her to this point.

"_Hey Drowsey Dork."_

"_Who let HER onto the Bridge?"_

"_Hmph, she's probably planning to suffocate us all."_

"_Go away child! You are not fit to be seen!"_

"Melina?"

Melina stopped when she heard his voice. She hesitated, and then walked away.

"Melina, stop."

"Data, give it a rest." Melina turned to face him.

Pain. Anger. They swirled in her eyes dangerously, bordering on hatred.

"Please, come to bed. You need to talk to someone." He reached for her hand.

"Talking has never solved anything." Melina frowned.

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_I just thought..."_

"_They're gossiping again..."_

"_But Mum! Mummy! MUMMY!"_

And there it was.

Melina turned away and stormed off. Her hate was complete.

Data watched helplessly as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: Happier Times<strong>

"Nothing like a bit of Shore Leave eh Data?" Melina laughed, casting her rod into the lake again.

"No...I guess not." Data replied. "I do not understand why you persist in trying to catch something when there is nothing in the water."

Melina chuckled and was about to explain when she hooked something. She pulled as hard as she could and finally pulled out-,

"Shorts?" She wondered out aloud.

"I'll take those back thanks Lieutenant." Riker waded over, much to the delight of the rest of the crew.

"You were saying?" Melina turned to Data, who merely shrugged.

"Hey! Who wants to try the speed boats?" Geordi called.

"No thanks. I'm going to take a nap." Melina pushed her hat over her eyes and leaned back in her deck chair. She put her feet up on her esky and soon drifted off as everyone else ran towards the boats.

–

Half an hour later, she was roused from her slumber by her growling stomach. She opened up the esky and grabbed herself a sandwich and some soft drink. She reflected on how happy she was. She had never imagined having friends, or taking a holiday. She never imagined being respected, or looked up to.

She thought about those lonely days as a child, and about the painful ones as a student at the Academy. Finally she concluded that it was all worth it.

She cast the line again. Not that she was going to catch anything, but it was fun pretending none the less.

Wait a minute.

Melina tugged at the line. There was DEFINITELY something on the other end! Finally it appeared.

"Data? What on...?" Melina was speechless.

"Buoyancy issues." He said flatly as the speed boats returned, filled with laughter.

Melina couldn't help but giggle. Poor Data!


	16. Chapter 16

**To everyone who liked the Melina character...sorry!**

* * *

><p>"La la la la! I'm not listening!"<p>

"TRELANE!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Kerrn roared angrily. "You have spent the last hour arguing, and you've completely forgotten what you were arguing about in the first place!"

"Yes, well at least we haven't lost our hostages!" Q snapped back.

"No, your nephew lost them for us!" Riker snapped.

"I win!" Trelane laughed.

"Shut up." Q shot angrily at his nephew. Trelane couldn't help laughing his merry head off. He had always looked for a way to irk his uncle, and now he had won. Picard, Worf and the Federation President were all safely back on the Enterprise, ready to withdraw the ships from the fray, and the Neo-Federation leaders knew they would all be arrested.

–

"Melina, please."

Gold eyes met gold eyes. Melina was sitting on a long dead planet in her synthetic form, waiting for the husband she knew was following her through the Continuum.

"No Data. Enough is enough." Melina turned to face him. "I'm not taking anymore."

"Melina...listen to yourself. You are not behaving like the woman I married." Data tried to embrace her, but was rebuked.

"Because she was a fool to think that anything had changed." Melina held back her anger. "I never was loved, and I never will be. Now leave me alone."

"Melina!" Data grabbed her and held her. One tear fell from her right eye.

"I'm sorry my love." She hit his 'off' switch, causing him to fall to the ground. She kissed him one last time before heading off through the Continuum to complete her vengence.

–

"The Federation extends its full apology to the Augment Nations." The President finished communicating over subspace.

"It is quite alright Sir. Just glad that things are peaceful again." Rex smiled back.

"I'm glad you feel that way. We were worried about a possible retaliation." The President admitted.

"Only next week on the golf course." Rex chuckled. The President laughed.

"Thank you again Your Majesty. President out."

Rex spun around on his chair. At his desk sat a petulant Q.

"Aww, did the Augments kick your arse again?" Rex mocked.

"I admit, this whole venture WAS pointless. However-," Q started.

"Yes, we will discuss the Continuum later. Right now, you are known for partying, and I feel like a party." Rex waved Qs concerns off, for the moment.

"Oh very well. You KNOW I can't resist." Q let a small smile through.

"Wonder where Mum and Dad went." Rex walked out of the office, Q with him.

"No idea. Hope they'll be back in time, it's nearly their wedding anniversary." Q said.

"You know Q, when it comes down to it, you are really not that bad."

"Aww shucks."

"Do not let it go to your head."

"When did you stop using contractions?"

"I...actually, I just realised it."

Q snorted. "You're your fathers son."

"Thanks. So, Trelane..."

"The result of my sister marrying some good-for-nothing a few millenia ago." Q sighed.

"We can not always win Q." Rex winked, before heading towards the Court Room.

"Oooooooooooh!" Q stamped his feet angrily. Insulted AGAIN!

–

She floated through space, through dead systems and sectors that would never see life again. It was easy to find the Borg, their trail wasn't exactly well hidden.

She needed the Borg to be complete. Then she would finish this.

Finally, she came upon a cold metallic planet, where Borg Cubes swarmed. Now to find their leader.

She knew from Hugh that it wasn't a Queen, they were merely glorified Drones. There was something stronger at work here.

She landed on the planet, and was immediately attacked by Drones. They were easily disposed of, and Melina marched forward.

–

Data lay lifeless on the dead planet where his wife had left him. Finally, he twitched. After five minutes, he finally sat up. His 'off' switch was now obselete.

He blinked a few times, then it all rushed back to him. He let his head flop into his hands and sobbed. He couldn't save her.

His eyes still red with tears, he opened a portal to head back home. If he couldn't save his wife, he could at least save his son.

Couldn't he?

–

"Mum has WHAT?" Rex cried after Data told him and the Court everything.

"Rex, please." Data didn't have the patience for this.

"Data, I know you're upset but we don't have time for this." Deanna put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to find her and stop her before she destroys us all."

"It is not us she wants to destroy." Data got up and walked away.

"Data! You are behaving irrationally!" Worf cried.

"Brother, stay. If you leave, you will become like her, and then she is doomed." B-4 said.

"Brother B is right, you need to be around people who care about you right now." Lore got up and took his brothers hand.

"There is no saving her." Data whispered, almost to himself. Picard sighed.

"We still have to stop her." He pointed out.

"Why the hell should we?" Data roared angrily. "Everything she is, it is a product of the hate and scorn and abandonment and the ridicule she bore since she was a child!"

"You know how she feels." Deanna stood up.

"Know how she feels?" Data tried to control himself, his neural net was overloading.

_"I faced the same abdonment you did. I only saw my parents at mealtimes, if I was lucky enough that they didn't have someone over. I had a whole corridor to myself at the Academy, because no one would come near me, unless it was to cheat off my notes. I was invisible on the Enterprise, until you saw me. I was as much a 'puppet' as you say, as you were. I heard them laughing at us in Ten Forward, felt as they brushed our experiments off. That's why I'm going to stop you." _

–

Melina made her way to the top of one of the Borg planets mountains. She felt empty, she needed this power to make her feel alive again.

"_Mum and Dad don't love you like they love me, because you're a freak!"_

"_And I suggest you stay down. Or else I'll be forced to kick you again."_

"_Ensign, you have NO idea at all! Shut up and learn your place!"_

"_She's just sleeping up the ladder."_

How could she ever forget?

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: A Troubled Past.<strong>

-2355-

"Daddy, look what I made!" Ten-year-old Melina ran to show her father a bubble-making machine she had put together.

"Oh look, it's my oldest. One second please." James Drowse quickly excused himself from the dinner. Five-year-old Darlina smirked, and continued her dinner.

"Melina, what have I told you about being seen? Especially in that state!" James scolded his young daughter.

"Daddy...I made you a present..." Melina tried to hold back tears. "Why can't I have dinner with you?"

"Remember last time?" James groaned, thinking of how embarrassed he was at the inappropriate remarks Melina made.

Melina walked away, much to her fathers relief.

-2361-

"You've excelled quite quickly Melina. However I still don't think you're Starfleet material." Admiral Janeway looked down his nose at her.

"But I've worked so hard! At least let me attend the Academy!" Melina begged. Janeway sighed.

"Very well." He quickly assigned her to an out-of-the-way corridor, hoping she'd drop out.

–

"Hey look, it's the Brainiac!" Tim Worthington sneered, tripping Melina up again, much to the amusement of many of the students.

"Sarah, I thought you were my friend?" Melina tried to pull herself back up as her 'friend' tried to hide her laughter. Tims foot held her down, causing her great pain.

"I'm sorry Melina, you do ask for it!" Sarah tried to look remorseful.

-2368-

The newly married couple lay in bed together. Although she was happy, Melina felt it was a hollow happiness.

He'd never love her. He never could.

She would remain alone and unloved forevermore.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'd like to think there's a lesson in here for all of us :-)**

* * *

><p>"Well, whaddya know." Melina smirked.<p>

Two Humanoids stood before a metallic creature that was considerably bigger than most creatures Melina had come across. Out of the top of the creature was what looked like a huge antenna, it looked almost Terran.

"We are V'Ger." One of the Humanoids said.

"Oh, now this gets interesting." Melina powered up, electricity crackling all over her body.

"You are an Augment." The other Humanoid said.

"Communications sure are fast between you and the Borg huh?" Melina sneered.

"You are an infestation. You must be converted or destroyed." The First Humanoid said.

"Like hell I will. In fact, I came to destroy YOU." Melina replied.

"You cannot destroy us." The Second Humanoid said.

"Yes, I can. Then I am going to take your Borg and finish the job you started, only I'M going to do it right!" Melina prepared to attack. "I need your Drones to destroy this galaxy, this putrid, ruined galaxy, and everything in it!"

Melina attacked the First of the Humanoids, the one she assumed was once Will Decker as it was taller than the other one. One jab from her electrified arms and Will Decker fell. Ilia was going to be harder. She was prepared to fight.

Ilia swiped at the Augment, who dodged easily and fired an electrical pulse. It stunned Ilia momentarily, before the extension of V'Ger attacked again. This went on for a while until Melina went straight for V'Ger.

Her first punch went straight through the old probe. Ilia dropped dead the moment it was destroyed.

Now Melina was in charge of the Federations most feared adversary.

–

The Enterprise wasn't home without her.

Data sat at his old station, in his old uniform, feeling empty and alone.

Beside the Enterprise was the A.N.S. Reliant. Rex was worried about his mother. What would she do in order to complete her revenge?

-Sire. The crew and I were talking, and we want to say that whatever you do, however you handle this situation, we are all behind you one hundred percent.- Joh approached the King's chair.

Rex smiled at Joh and took the other mans hand in comfort.

-Thank you.- Was the small reply.

"I still don't know why you didn't take the Soong." Sarah asked as the Enterprise veered slightly.

"The Soong might have been named for my father, but she was Melinas ship." Data replied.

-CAPTAIN! Borg! Everywhere!- They heard the cry from the Reliant. Borg ships were beginning to appear all over the galaxy, ready to wipe out entire systems at a whim.

The only place in the galaxy that seemed immune to the spread of the Borg was the Ceti Alpha system.

Data looked out of the viewscreen. '_So this is her revenge. Turning our worst fear onto us, and destroying us with it._

'_Why? Why did the Neo-Federation have to attack? All they did was bring her pain to the surface once more._'

"I blame the Federation." Data growled.

"Data..." Picard tried.

Data wasn't listening. He now had his own pain to deal with. The King Father of the Augments left the Bridge angrily.

In the Turbolift, he wondered if it really had been worth it. He would have given all of his emotions to save her, but would it be enough? Had years of agony done too much damage?

And what did that make of the happy times they had shared? Did they not mean anything anymore? Why were they not enough to make her stay? What had he done so wrong?

–

She could sense him, his anguish, his self-doubt. It fuelled her desire to destroy what had done this to them.

She stood aboard a Borg Cube, looking more Khan-like than ever. It was ironic, that once upon a time she had cowered aboard one of these ships, hiding behind the machine she called her 'best friend'. Soon they would all be in position to attack.

She watched as Federation and allied ships surrounded the Cube. Her heart fluttered momentarily when she saw the Enterprise, but it soon hardened again. She made her way to the top of the Cube and looked down on her adversaries.

"Melina..." Data watched from the viewscreen in his quarters. He couldn't hold back, he opened a portal and appeared on the Cube behind his wife.

"Melina please! Enough is enough." He tried to hold her, but was forced back by her electrical field.

"Hmph." Melina didn't even look at him as the Borg attacked, wiping out most of the life in the galaxy in ten minutes. The Federation ships held fast for as long as they could, but soon all that was left was rubble.

Data couldn't believe it. She had done it. Her vengence had been exacted.

"How could you?" Data whispered.

"How could they?" Melina smirked. "And now, it's complete."

Data watched in horror as her implants receeded, leaving her organic and vunerable to the vaccuum of space.

"No...NO NO NO!" He screamed as he watched his beloved commit suicide.

It was all over. The galaxy was gone, and now his wife lay dead in front of him.

-Reliant to King Father.- He heard in the back of his head.

–

Q sighed.

"All for nothing really." He folded his arms and rested his head on them. "And so sad in so many ways. She was a brilliant scientist and a magnificent computer expert. And now it's all gone to waste."

"Not if I can help it." Data finished adjusting his robe and mask so his face was well hidden.

"What can YOU do?" Q asked.

"I have spoken to the Guardian of Forever. I will stop this before it even begins." Data armed himself with a Phaser. Q was shocked.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Q cried.

"I have no choice." Data replied. "Her life was so..."

Q sighed again.

"You won't be able to do it." He said as Data prepared to teleport to the Forever Planet.

"I will do what I can." Data replied.

–

-2351-

Darline Drowse frowned at her six-month-old daughter.

"Autism." She shook her head. "Why us?"

James Drowse was also upset. He had broken the law for nothing.

"What can we do?" Darline asked.

"There's nothing we can do." James sighed. "Just try to keep her out of the way I suppose."

They sat in their vastly decorated loungeroom. Melina slept peacefully in her mothers arms, untouched by hate.

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room. Darline screamed, James prepared to defend her, and Melina still slept.

Data stepped into the room and pulled out his Phaser.

"Put the child down." He commanded. Shaking, Darline complied. He aimed the Phaser at the sleeping baby, also shaking.

"You're going to kill our daughter?" James roared.

"Only because of what you're going to do to her!" Data replied. He was still shaking.

Q had been right. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her.

Data picked up the baby, and glared at her parents.

"At least Darlina will be spared your disdain." He growled, before opening another portal.

This one opened up in the past on Omicron Theta, 2336. Data could see his father trying to reason with his past self.

"Data, put your clothes on."

"No."

"Data, I'm not going to argue with you!"

"You are arguing with me."

"Data, just go inside!" Noonian commanded. The past Data complied.

"Poor Noonian." Juliana laughed. She kissed her husbands cheek.

Data sighed, and walked forward with the baby. She was awake now, and staring at the android curiously.

"Who are you?" Noonian asked the masked stranger who approached them.

Data removed his mask. "Hello Father. Hello Mother."

"Oh my god..." Juliana put a hand to her mouth.

"Data?" Noonian asked.

"Yes Father. I have come back in time to prevent the destruction of the galaxy." Data told them.

"How?" Juliana asked.

"My wife...was scorned and hated her whole life, right from when she was a child. She got angry, and destroyed everything. I went back in time and tried to kill her as a baby, I found I could not." Data handed his mother the child. "She is Autistic, and a part-clone of Khan Noonien Singh."

"Why us?" Noonian asked, stroking the childs face.

"Because you will love her, unlike her own parents. Her name is Melina Belle Drowse." Data smiled sadly.

"You realise how much you might have changed history?" Noonian asked.

"For the better." Data sighed. "Good bye."

He laid one kiss on the childs forehead, and walked away with tears in his eyes.

Was it really worth this?


	18. Chapter 18

**A HUGE thanks to those who have followed this story and reviewed. Big shout out to Cakemixo and Kaptyn Qerq, plus all those who favourited the two stories. I'm considering writing a fic to cover the Alternate Universe, but it seems a bit of work at the moment (especially as I have to work on the weekend. Who the hell works on weekends?). Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>-2387 in the Alternate Universe-<p>

Melina was livid.

"LORE! WHERE IS MY PADD?" She screamed.

"Geez, chill out Sister. Here it is." Lore smirked. Melina snatched the PADD out of her older brothers hands and began flicking through it.

"Why is it that you INSIST on hiding my things?" She scowled.

"Our Brother is simply a pest." Data piped up, re-stringing his guitar. His wife, the lovely Tasha Yar stroked his shoulders.

"You got that right." Melina sighed. "You better not have deleted anything!"

"I didn't!" Lore cried.

"When I tell Jenna..." Melina threatened.

"Please don't!" Lore cringed at the thought of his wife lecturing him (again).

B-4 was the only one of the siblings absent, but that's because he rarely left the Enterprise kitchen. The others were in Ten Forward trying to get organised for their concert.

Data Primes plan had worked. Melina had grown up with the love of Noonian and Juliana, and the protection of her three older 'brothers'. They had even formed their own band, 'Mel-Mel and the Androids'. Melina had never known the pain that had plagued her in the other universe, and she was far happier than her prime counterpart.

"Mother! Father! Rex shoved me again!" Lal ran in, not impressed with her younger cousin in the slightest.

"You started it!" Rex ran in after her, also unimpressed with his cousin.

"Rexie..." Melina sighed.

"Mooooom!" Rex whined.

"We'll talk about this when your father gets here." Melina frowned. She flicked through her PADD again, trying to find the set list for the nights festivities.

"Awwww..." Rex pouted.

"You two can come with me thanks." Tasha took the pair out of Ten Forward, both complaining bitterly. Just then, B-4 walked in.

"Brother B! Glad you could finally join us!" Melina smiled.

"Hello." B-4 said. He walked to his sister and patted her awkwardly.

"Did the temprature just drop in here?" Lore asked suddenly.

"Please don't tell me..." Melina groaned.

"Relax, it is only me." 0, the wizened old omnipotent who made Q look tame appeared in their midst.

"Whew. We thought it was a certain Q was coming to harrass us." Data smiled.

"Actually, I am here to say good-bye. I need to return to my universe." 0 said sadly.

"We will miss you." B-4 said.

"Why us though? Shouldn't you wait until everyone is here?" Lore asked, curious.

0 removed his mask, and before them stood Data Prime.

"Brother?" Melina was stunned.

"Sort of." Data Prime smiled sadly.

"Why? Why did you bring Melina to Mother and Father?" Data asked of his Prime counterpart.

"In my universe, Melina was my wife. But she was mistreated to the point she set out to destroy the galaxy. I could not stop her. She then committed suicide. I never wanted her to suffer like that." Data Prime looked down.

"Couldn't you go back in time and stop her? I mean, she can't be that evil, look at me!" Melina smirked.

"You are still arrogant and stubborn." Data told her.

"Oh shut up."

"I do not know how to stop her." Data Prime said.

"I think you can. If our Data is anything to go by, you two are very close." B-4 said. Years ago, a comment of that magnitude would have stunned everyone, but they had since learnt that B-4 was wiser than all of them.

Data Prime returned his mask to his face, and disappeared.

The four siblings looked at each other.

"Yeah, the whole you and Data thing...gross." Lore said.

"I know! EW!" Melina shuddered.

"It would never work." Data shook his head.

"Wrong." B-4 said.

Just then, Melina's husband walked in, with Rex close behind.

"Did Rexie have a whinge to you Jean-Luc?" Melina kissed him.

"_Issac_ tried to have a whinge. Didn't work." Picard kissed her back. "So, how long before the show?"

"About an hour." Melina sighed. "How long until we reach the Borg colony on Ceti Alpha V?"

"Still three days, Geordis experiments are still causing the odd hassle." Picard hugged his wife. "Don't worry, they'll be happy to see you."

"I know." Melina chuckled.

Later, as she was going over the set list one last time before the big performance, Data approached her.

"You do know that if anything does go wrong in your life, you can always talk to me." He said.

"I know Brother. You've always been my rock." Melina smiled.

The two siblings embraced. Melina thought about her counterpart. A single tear fell from her eye for the poor woman whose life had been ruined by hate.

"Group hug!" Lore leapt on the pair, earning him a clip about the ear from Melina.

Finally, it was time for the concert.

"You know Jean-Luc, most other Captains would never have let this go on." Guinan chuckled as the band opened with Slades "Gudbye T' Jane".

"Yes, but most Captains don't have their souls owned by a clone of Khan Singh." Picard chuckled, taking a sip of his tea.

Later, as the band broke into Good Charlottes "The Motivation Proclaimation", they were joined by Jenna Soong (nee D'Sora) and Tasha Yar (who point black refused to change her name).

"How did we get so lucky?" Tasha smiled.

"We must have had someone looking over us." Picard sighed.

Jenna just smiled as her husband thrashed at his drum set, and reminded herself at least there were no children around to learn the drums (yet).

Melina sang with a passion, the crowd danced, and Guinan was run off her feet. Melina still wondered about Melina Prime though. Could she be saved?

"You know, I think I am roundly drunk." Worf slurred downing another shot of Andorian Vodka.

"I second the motion." Tasha joined him.

"I'm so drunk I need more to drink." Jenna held her glass out for a refill.

"Thank GOD Melina is immune to this stuff." Picard facepalmed.

Finally, Mel-Mel and the Androids broke out into a Foo Fighters classic.

"I, I'm a one way motorway

I'm a road that drives around

And follows you back home."

As she played her guitar solo, Melina noticed two figures near the door.

One was 0. It didn't take her long to figure out who the other masked figure was. The eyes were haunted and sad, but there was a strength there that the singer knew she'd missed out on.

The pair held each other, swaying with the music. Melina couldn't help but smile.

He'd done it.

"IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE YOU LEARN TO LIVE AGAIN!  
>IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE YOU GIVE AND GIVE AGAIN!<br>IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE YOU LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN!  
>IT'S TIMES LIKE THESE TIME AND TIME AGAIN!<p>

It's times like these you learn to live again.  
>It's times like these you give and give again.<br>It's times like these you learn to love again.  
>It's times like these time and time again."<p>

The married couple then left that particular universe. It wasn't okay, and it probably never would be, but at least now Melina Prime could finally shed herself of the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories: The Way it All Began<strong>

"Data, you're not taking my advice are you?" Geordi tried to surpress a smile as Data went through the mentoring candidates.

"Mentoring is a human skill that I believe will be highly valuable. The ability to help guide another person and share your knowledge is second to parenting." Data replied.

He stopped upon the picture of a young Andorian. "Facsinating." He said. He started going through the pictures again, this time a Human male showed up. "This one would be good for you. He seems to be an adept hand at Engineering."

"Tim Worthington. Yoink!" Geordi quickly placed his name beside the candidate. Data continued through the database until he found a very young Human Female.

"Only twenty and already has a doctorate and several degrees. Adept in robotics..." Data was intrigued now. She had long blonde curls and dark brown eyes. Her skin was very tanned, and her jawline pronounced.

Without really thinking about it, Data had put his name next to her. Cadet Melina Belle Drowse.

He hoped his new experiment would be successful.


	19. Bonus Chapter

**'Cos I can, and I love yas.**

* * *

><p>Data walked through the portal, leaving his far happier counterpart behind. He thought of the cold world he was going back to, and knew he had to do something about it.<p>

He was back in the quarters. Right where he'd been standing before going to confront her the first time.

However, this time he was ready. He opened the portal and jumped through. Forming a ball of electricity in his hand, he charged at his wife.

Melina dodged, and shot her own electricity back, also missing.

"I'm warning you android!" She growled, glaring at him.

"I faced the same abandonment you did. My parents left me on Omicron Theta. I was nearly denied getting into Starfleet, and I too had a whole corridor to myself at the Academy. My desire to pursue Humanity was found humourous at times by my shipmates. I too heard them in Ten Forward, laughing at us behind our backs.

"That is why I am going to stop you."

Data ran at her again. Melina too ran at her husband, what she didn't notice was the portal created behind her.

Data pushed her through, and both landed on the barren plains of Omicron Theta.

Melina was furious. Electrical power crackled around her as she glared at her husband.

"You know nothing." She spat. "I was punished for being seen! At the Academy I was physically abused and the Instructors turned a blind eye to my pain! Hell, my own father created a freaking android named Trixe with the aim of replacing me!"

Data looked at her. She was beautiful. His heart burned with his love for her, but he knew this couldn't go on.

"Do it." He breathed, dropping all of his defences. "Finish this."

A long coil of electricity shot out of Melina's arm, forming a sword of sorts.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

Melina froze. She could hear her own voice uttering the same words years ago when Lore tried to kill them both.

She could see pain in his eyes. Real pain. She could see his love for her, unwavering, just as hers had been.

"Fine." The electrical sword vanished, and Melina stood there, crying.

"My dear-," Data tried to hold her, but she had already disappeared through a portal.

He looked at his feet in defeat. But at least now the galaxy was safe, and as a bonus the Borg were liberated.

He returned to the Enterprise, and shut himself off for some sleep.

-One year later-

"Fold." Deanna groaned as Data dealt her another dud hand. "I'm really not having a good night tonight."

"I raise by ten." Worf threw in his chips. "Luckily my love, I am!"

Rex was sitting next to his father. While Rex wouldn't touch a game of poker for fear of having his mothers luck, he still enjoyed watching the banter that went on.

In the year since the near-destruction of the galaxy, things hadn't changed much. Picard and Beverly were dating, and Worf and Deanna had finally gotten married. Rex had a son named Khan, and Q was still one card short of a hand.

"Oh come on!" Q smirked. He threw in some more chips, trying to stare down the Klingon (HA!).

Datas eyes rested on the figure leaning against the wall. No longer arrogant, just angry and upset. She refused to have anything to do with anyone anymore.

The brown eyes met the gold ones. They were filled with pain and indignity, and a lot of rage.

Rex noticed his mother standing in her usual pose. He frowned.

"Finally decided to join us have you?" He snapped.

"REX! Do not be disrespectful!" Data warned.

"What, is she going to throw another temper tantrum and try to kill us all again?" Rex sneered back, glaring at his mother. He felt a sharp pain as he was slammed against the wall by his father.

"I warned you-do not be disrespectful!"

Melina disappeared through a portal. Data frowned at his son, before going off to find his wife.

–

He found her in their bedroom, looking out of the window.

"Dear?" He asked.

"What?"

She sounded exhausted. He could tell she'd been crying.

"Come on." He held out his hand to her. The same hand that had slammed his son against a wall.

Finally, she took it.

"They'll never forgive me." She whispered.

"Then why must we stay here? We can explore time and space to our hearts content." Data told her.

She smiled, and while the pain still lingered on, the old arrogance had finally returned.

"Let's go then." She said.


End file.
